


Surface Tale

by AbleGabriel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - PTAtale (Undertale), Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are the Same Person (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dimension Travel, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey Remembers Resets (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Good Chara (Undertale), M/M, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTA Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Siblings, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), The Surface (Undertale), Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: They have finally managed to get everyone to the surface. There were hard times to come, they were sure, but they were ready. With everyone behind them, they felt like they could take on the world. Maybe they'd have to.But They knew one thing. They would never. Ever reset back to the underground again.
Comments: 82
Kudos: 61





	1. A Real Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is picked up from school. They usually prefer to walk home, but today they called home and asked for someone to pick them up. They seemed fine this morning, but now it seems like there's something they don't want to talk about.

Frisk sat at the front of the school, not really doing anything except waiting. The day was over. It was time to go home. They would walk like they usually did, but today they wanted someone to take them home. They rubbed her arm, which was thankfully covered by Their pink and blue sweater. One of the school staff pushed her way through the crowd of children and came to the entrance of the campus.

"Frisk Dreemurr!" She shouted.

Frisk stood up and walked over to her. "A skeleton is here to pick you up. I assume you know which car is his?" The woman said softly.

Frisk only nodded and signed 'Blue Family Car'.

The woman nodded with a small smile and signed a response. 'Yes. That's right. He's around the front of the school.'

Frisk smiled a decent sized smile and signed a quick 'Thank you!' Almost excitedly.

Frisk walked through the crowd of children and headed to the sidewalk that led to where her ride was waiting.

 _"Are to going to tell them?"_ the voice of their ghostly companion, Chara, spoke. They appeared next to Frisk.

Frisk was the only person that could see and hear the ghost child. Frisk shook their head in response to their question.

"Why not?! You shouldn't let that asshole get away with this!" Chara growled out of concern.

Frisk just shook their head as if to say "Violence isn't the answer." Chara groaned and crossed their arms. They floated next to Frisk angrily for the next few moments.

Finally, after what felt like a life time of walking, but was in reality only five minutes, Frisk reached their ride. A familiar blue hooded skeleton was waiting outside the car. They spotted each other.

"Heya kiddo." The skeleton greeted.

'Hey Sans' Frisk signed back.

"How was your day?" Sans asked as he stopped leaning against the car.

Frisk shrugged in response to his question. 'It was okay' They signed.

The child opened the back seat of the car and got in. They set their backpack down on the seat next to beside them. Sans got in the driver side a moment later. "Well. You don't look like a trash bag, kiddo, so why are you do down in the dumps?" He asked.

Frisk giggled at that, their bad mood brightening a bit. Frisk hated lying. Especially to Sans. So they decided to tell him a half truth.

'Linda being her usual self. I'm just a little frustrated with her is all' Frisk signed. This was true. But that's not what was bothering them. At least not all of it. Sans could feel that something was up, but decided to leave it be. Prying would only hurt them both.

"I could always give her a Bad Time..." Sans trailed off.

'No. It's not like she's a murderer. Can we stop talking about this and get going please?' Frisk signed.

"Alright, alright," with that, Sans started driving home.

Frisk waved their hand in the view of the mirror when Sans was stopped at a stop sign. 'Radio! Please?' They signed before making a cute puppy face.

"Heh. Sure thing kiddo." Sans said before turning the radio on and tuning it to a random station. Which happened to be the news station.

**"The Biter has once again struck indiscriminately. Four-"**

"Ugh, nope." Sans cut off the radio and set it to the best station he could find.

**"Shot through the heart and you're to blame! You give love! A bad name!"**

"There we go! What do you think kiddo?" Sans asked as he looked in the rear view mirror. Frisk was too busy doing air guitar to the tune of the song to respond to Sans' question. "Guess it was as good one." Sans chuckled as he began driving once again.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving through town in silence, the radio the only noise in the car, Frisk had something else to say once they reached a red light.

"What is it kid?" Sans asked as he looked in the mirror.

'Can we please stop at Muffet's? I wasn't able to get lunch today and I'm really hungry' Frisk signed.

"Sure thing kiddo. I'll go through the drive thru." Sans said as he put on his turn signal.

Turns out Humans had switched to a paper printed currency in the time the Monsters were underground. Muffet had raised ten thousand gold to start a restaurant, and found out everything she needed amounted to ten of those coins. So she used half of her savings to start a food chain, and donated the rest to a children's hospital.

Sans pulled into the plaza and headed towards the drive thru. There was a bit of a line so he decided he'd talk to Frisk some more.

"So kid. Do anything special today?"

'Well...I got the highest score on a test. Thankfully it was in a room with one of the good teachers so my grade wasn't changed or something stupid like that.' Frisk signed.

"Heh, that's good news kid," Sans said with a chuckle. "Anything else?"

Frisk flinched a little before holding their arm. They looked away from Sans' gaze and softly shook their head. They could feel Chara urging them to tell Sans.

"...Are you sure kid?" Sans asked, having caught the flinch.

Frisk gave him a shaky nod before holding up nine fingers. They were saying they wanted a number nine. Sans sighed and nodded. "Sure thing, kiddo." He told them with a wink.  
  
Sans pulled up to the drive thru window and cleared his throat.  
  
**"Hello welcome to Muffet's what can I get you?"** Came the cashier's voice.  
  
"I'll have two number nines." Sans said before blinking. ".....A number nine large. A number six with extra dip. A number seven. Two number forty fives. One with cheese. and a Large soda."

**"Um...uh...can you say that again...?"**

"Sorry. Reflex. Ahem. Can I have two number nines please?" Sans asked, doing his best to resist saying it again.

**"Yeah, just come up to window,"**

Sans pulled up his hood to hide his embarrassment as he pulled the car up. He handed the cashier ten bucks. They handed him the food, **"Have a nice day."**

Sans nodded his thanks and drove off. He handed Frisk their bag before leaving the plaza and getting back on the road. 

* * *

Frisk silently ate their food for the rest of the ride home. About ten minutes later Sans pulled the car into the driveway. The house was decently large in size. It was really a small mansion. It had to be big to fit all of them.

"Home sweet home kid." Sans said to Frisk before getting out of the car.

Frisk sighed to themself before exiting as well. They threw their trash in one of the dumpsters.

As the skeleton and child entered their home, Frisk tugged on Sans' jacket.

'I'm going to go to my room for a bit. Come get me for dinner?' They signed.

Sans had a worried looked on his face but sighed and gave in. "Of course kiddo." He said, ruffling their hair.

Frisk smiled a little before running off, heading up the stairs.

Sans watched their retreating form with a sigh. He walked over to the living room. The tv was currently on and playing anime. But neither Alphys or Undyne were home right now. Guess the weed got bored of playing Smash bros in Frisk's room. Sure enough, Flowey was sitting on the table in his wheel pot.

"Heya weed." Sans said as he walked to the couch and unceremoniously flopped down.

"Hello Smiley Trash Bag." Flowey grumbled.

Flowey could immediately tell something was bothering the skeleton. He did his best to ignore it and just focus on his show, but eventually he grew fed up with the feeling he was getting off of the skeleton brother. He groaned in frustration and spun around to face the skeleton who had been lost in thought.

He blinked at the sudden motion and noise from the living plant. "Uh....what is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell something is bothering you. The vibe your giving off is ruining my show. So tell me what the fuck is on your mind and maybe it'll keep you from moping around anymore." Flowey said with a huff.

Sans chuckled humorlessly. "Better watch that mouth kid. Tori hears ya sayin' that kinda language she's gonna shove soap down your throat. Or in your case stem."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Just tell me." He grumbled.

Sans sat up and sighed, resting his arms on his legs. "Fine, but I'm not telling you because you asked."

"Whatever." Flowey grunted.

"It's Frisk. They're hiding something and I'm worried." Sans told the flower.

Flowey instantly lost all trace of his usual attitude. Frisk was about the only thing he could feel any sort of attachment to, and if something was troubling that kid, he would do anything he could to eliminate said trouble.

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" Flowey asked.

Sans rested his elbows on his knees and intertwined his hands in front of his face. "Well. They said something about Linda, but I have my doubts that's all there is to their mood. Whenever I approached the subject they seemed almost....I don't know. Scared. Doubtful." Sans told Flowey.

"It's not like them to hide things....anymore." Flowey said.

Both of them tensed at the implication of those words. Flowey quickly steered the conversation from that horrible rabbit hole of memories.

"Uh...maybe they just....dropped their lunch today and is embarrassed to admit they wasted their lunch money!" Flowey said. "I doubt it's that." Sans deadpanned.

"Me too." Flowey sighed. "Let's just... wait until dinner... maybe after they eat they'd be willing to open up."

Sans looked at the ground, deep in thought. "Maybe. God I hope it's nothing serious..." Sans sighed.

"So do I," Flowey said, still clearly worried.

Meanwhile. Frisk was staring at the mirror. They saw Chara sitting where they were in the mirror, glaring at them angrily.

"Frisk. You need to tell somebody." They stated simply. Frisk grabbed their arm and shook their head.

"If you won't tell anyone....then I won't talk to you until you do."

Frisk whimpered and shook their head. "....N....No....don't.....leave me...." They spoke. Chara knew this was torture for their best friend, and they hated themself, but they had to get Frisk to tell.

"I'm not going to leave, but starting now I won't talk to you." With that they fell silent.

Frisk looked down at their lap, their hands clutching their pants. Their tears fell on their hands. Frisk looked down at their lap, their hands clutching their pants. Their tears fell on their hands.

"...I'm scared...I don't want them to be disappointed in me....I'm afraid that they'll....decide I'm more trouble than I'm worth..." Frisk whimpered.

Speaking so much was really uncomfortable for them.

"....Mom would never do that to you, and neither would anyone else. This is your family, a real family."

"Causing trouble makes you a Bad kid....Bad Kids get punished...." Frisk said as if they were quoting someone.

"Stop it. That isn't you talking. It's _them._ They don't matter anymore."

Frisk took deep breaths and calmed themself. "...I'll tell them at dinner. If someone asks." Frisk said, rubbing their arm.

"No. You have to tell them no matter what." Chara said firmly.

"But-"

"No Buts!" Chara said as they crossed their arms.

Frisk looked at the ground and nodded solemnly. They pulled out their menu and Saved. Just as a precaution.

Chara sighed as they looked at Frisk's scared form. "If you want....I can take control of you and tell them," Chara offered.

Frisk shook their head. 'I'll do it myself. You're right, Chara,' They signed.

Chara gave them an understanding nod. "Alright. Remember I'll be right there with you if you need me," Chara said.

"....Though talking to me in front of everyone might be a bad idea...heheh.....sorry." Chara said sheepishly.

Frisk smiled and snickered a bit. 'Don't worry about it' They signed.

Chara giggled a little and floated around the room before settling above Frisk.

 _ **" * The knowledge of the fact that you have a family, a real family, that always has your back. Fills you with determination."**_ Chara said, giving Frisk a ghostly hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk sometimes needs reminders how a real family operates. Their life from before the underground....wasn't so great....
> 
> They feel a lot better now. They are once again. FILLED WITH DETERMINATION


	2. Emotions and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is surrounded by people that care about them. Chara was right. Of course they were. They're always right. Frisk should listen to them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Partner and I wrote this chapter together. Last chapter I wrote by myself. If there is a difference in flow, that's why.

Papyrus came home with a sigh of relief. He had a great day of jogging. He came into living room where he saw Sans and Flowey talking to each other.

"Greetings Brother and Flower Friend!" Papyrus said in his usual jovial tone. "It is rare to see you two getting along this well." Papyrus said with that smile of his. "It's rare to see you two getting along well at all, actually." He added as an afterthought.

"We can get along when we want to!" Flowey said.

"Sure we can, weed." Sans chuckled.

Flowey groaned and rolled his eyes. Sans and Flowey shared a look, as if having a silent conversation with each other. They shared a small nod before looking back at Papyrus with serious expressions.

Papyrus's smile dropped a little upon seeing the looks on their faces. "Uh oh...You two look like you have bad news. What happened?" He asked.

"No no, Paps. Nothing happened." Sans said reassuringly.

"Ahah...well....That may not be true. The truth is, we don't know if something happened and that's the problem." Flowey told Papyrus.

Upon Papyrus's confused expression, Sans decided to clarify for his brother.

"It's Frisk, Paps. There's something bothering them, but they won't tell us." Sans said.

"Oh! Is that all?" Papyrus said with a relieved smile, confusing Flowey and Sans a little. "Worry not, Sans, Flowey! I, The Great Papyrus shall go and cheer the human up! Regardless of what the problem is! I shall show them that they have plenty of friends they can rely on to make them feel better! And that I am the Greatest of those friends! Nyeh Heh Heh!" 

Sans and Flowey couldn't help but laugh with Papyrus. "Sure thing, bro. Maybe that's just what they need." Sans said with his own smile.

Papyrus smiled brightly at the two of them before marching up the stairs, laughing his trademark laugh the whole time.

Sans and Flowey looked at each other before sighing.

"This could go well..." Sans said.

"It could also go horribly." Flowey added.

".....We should go watch, just to be safe. Right, Weed?" Sans said.

"Of course Trash Bag!" Flowey said as he zoomed up in his pot. Sans headed up the stairs after him.

They stayed on the stairwell. They were out of sight and close enough so they could hear the conversation.

* * *

Frisk had taken their shirt off and was looking over their body. The many scars and bruises lining their back and chest. There was a nasty fresh one on their arm that was the source of their discomfort today. Frisk's train of thought was disrupted by an enthusiastic knock on their door.

"Human Frisk! Tis I, The Great Papyrus! May I come in?" The Skelebro said from outside Frisk's door.

The child quickly slipped their purple and blue striped sweater back on. "Mhm!" They answered. Yes and No were the only two words they were comfortable with saying. Because in some situations they had to. Like in this situation.

Papyrus opened the door and flipped inside, landing in a perfect pose. "Nyeh heh heh! Greetings Frisk! I have heard that you were having a bit of trouble today, so I, the great friend that I am, have come to cheer you up!" Papyrus announced in his usual over the top manner.

Frisk giggled at Papyrus's antics. They already felt much better just being in the jovial skeleton's presence. "I shall take you to backyard where you and I can have lots of fun! Does that sound good, human Frisk?" Papyrus asked.

Frisk nodded excitedly and jumped into Papyrus's arms. The skeleton then jumped out of the window, which was on the top floor, laughing as usual. He did a front flip and landed safely, human child in his grasp.

Sans and Flowey watched as Frisk and Papyrus ran around the yard, laughing. They both gave relieved sighs. 

"The kid's in good hands." Sans said as he and Flowey backed away from the window. "They'll be busy until everyone gets home. Should be a little while, still." 

Flowey looked at his Switch that had just finished charging. "Hey. Wanna play me at Smash?" He asked.

Sans grinned. "Sure. Long as you don't whine when I kick your ass." 

Flowey grinned back. "Now who's the one swearing?" He chuckled as he hooked it up to Frisk's tv.

* * *

At around five o'clock in the afternoon, everyone was finally home. Papyrus and Frisk were still outside playing in the backyard. Toriel was the last person to come home, which wasn't really all that rare of an occurrence. She found Alphys and Undyne watching an Anime that Undyne had wanted to the Yellow Lizard to watch for awhile.

"Hello, girls." Toriel greeted. "Do you know where everyone else is?" The goat mom asked.

"Yeah. Asgore is in his room dealing with some online business bs. The kid is outside playing with goober, while the lazybones is playing Smash bros with Flowey. Given how much Flowey is screaming, Sans is winning." Undyne told Toriel.

Toriel gave a soft motherly chuckle. "It's nice to see those two getting along. Give me a few minutes to relax and I'll get dinner started." Toriel said as she placed her bags down.

"Tori, you should just relax period. I'll make dinner tonight." Undyne said, getting up.

"Are you sure, Undyne?" Toriel asked. "I'd hate to be a bother."

"Yes I'm sure. And you're not a bother! Now go lay down or watch tv with Alphie. I'll make spaghetti and rice." Undyne said as she left to the kitchen, not leaving any room for argument.

Toriel sighed as she watched Undyne head into the kitchen. "Thank you Undyne!" She called after her before sitting down at the couch.

"Hello Alphys."

"Hi, Tori." Alphys said back.

About ten Minutes later Frisk and Papyrus come inside. Frisk walked towards the stairs before they noticed Toriel and Alphys. They ran over to the pair and waved eagerly at them.

"Hello to you too my child." Toriel said with a motherly giggle.

'Hi Mom! Hi Alphys! Is Everyone else home?' Frisk signed.

"Yes. I just got here. Seems like you sure had a lot of fun with your Uncle Papyrus." Toriel said with her warm smile.

"Yeah you do." Alphys commented with a chuckle.

Frisk nodded happily. 'I did! He used his magic on me while I went to the pool so I could skate on the water! It was awesome!' They signed.

"That definitely sounds like fun," Alphys said with a light chuckle.

'It was! The we played hide and seek! Did you know there's a hole in the fence that leads to the forest? There were so many hiding spots!' Frisk signed.

"I'm glad you had fun my child." Toriel smiles, ruffling their hair.

Frisk giggled a bit and leaned into Toriel's paw. 'Why are you so warm all the time? I bet you don't need blankets!' They signed.

"Very rarely my child. Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Toriel chuckled.

Frisk nodded and ran upstairs to their room. They waved to Flowey and Sans who were still playing Smash Bros and quickly signed

'Undyne's almost done with dinner go get ready!' Before running into Their room's bathroom.

Sans turned off the switch, earning a hiss from Flowey.

"Come on. I doubt you wanna miss dinner, _kid_." Sans joked.

"Sans I'm not even a small goat anymore so that joke doesn't even make sense! Use your brain for once you dumbass!" "Wow. No need to get so... _violet_ with me, weed."

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Flowey screeched.

Frisk turned on the faucet and began washing their hands. "Are you going to tell them during dinner or after?" Chara asked as Frisk they did.

Frisk looked into the mirror where Chara was after they finished. 'I don't know. During I Guess? If I don't tell them tonight I probably never will' They signed.

"Just know that I'm here for you if you need me. I'll always be here. You're never alone." Chara told Frisk reassuringly.

Frisk smiled slightly and signed a quick 'Thank You' to Chara.

They clapped there freshly washed hands and stretched. 'Welp! Better get downstairs!' They signed to Chara before leaving their room.

* * *

Undyne made plenty of Spaghetti and Rice for everybody. There would no doubt be left overs. Turns out, she really does know how to cook properly. She just thought that with more passion the food would come out better. Turns out that went badly so she stopped doing that.

Frisk came down and said hi to everybody before sitting next to Sans and Toriel. They ate together as their crazy family usually did. Everyone talking about the day the had. Undyne had reported no suspicious activity at the school and broke her record for amount of kids bench pressed during P.E. Alphys had a run in with Linda, and she said some pretty harsh things to her. But she got her back when she tried to 'correct' one of her math problems. With an incorrect answer. That every child in the room knew the correct answer to. Everyone shared a laugh at that.

"So how was your day Frisk? Did you do anything special?" The entire family looked and smiled at them, waiting for their answer.

Frisk looked around at all of their faces. Then they looked off to the side....Where Chara was standing. They gave them a patient smile and two thumbs up. Mouthing 'You can do it'.

Frisk looked down at their legs and clenched their hands. "I...." They started, catching everyone off guard. Frisk was speaking. "B-Bryan.....beat me up."

Undyne immediately stood up, presumably to go beat the little shit, but Alphys held her arm, not letting her go, "Babe...don't...please..." "He deserves it! He's done some shitty things but this is the last straw!" Even as she said this, she made no move to pull away from the lizard.

"He...He was being mean to K-Kid....I told him I would tell his Mom if he didn't stop being a jerk....but I didn't know who his Mom was...He laughed at me and then said "I'll show you what my Mom thinks of you and your pathetic fake family" And did this to me." Frisk said as they pulled up their sweater to reveal a gash and several bruises on their arm. "There were more on my whole body...but Kid gave me their lunch to heal me...." Frisk said.

Frisk wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but they found themselves being almost smothered in a group hug. Chara floated above them all, grinning down at Frisk. "Told you so." They said before sending their own little Soul hug Frisk's way.

Frisk began to sniffle and teared up. Before long, they began crying as they tried to wrap their arms around all of them.

Everyone seemed to take turns being at the center, ending with Toriel patting their back and healing their wounds, "There there my child...Mommy will take care of this."

Frisk clung to Toriel and continued crying their eyes out, burying their face into her chest. "Shh...shh...it's okay now my child..."

Frisk let everything that they had been bottling up all day out. And it was exhausting. They fell asleep in Toriel's warm embrace.

"I'm going to put them to bed." Toriel states, holding them gently and walking towards the stairs. Before she headed up them, she stopped.

"Undyne."

"What is it, Tori?" Undyne said, still trying to rein in her fury.

"Do not hurt that child." She said before ascending the stairs.

Undyne looked at her then at the chair of a certain skeleton that was currently not with them in the room. "....I'm not the one you have to worry about." She said to herself.

Toriel changed Frisk into their pajamas, tucking them into bed. When that was done, she just sat the in the edge if the bed, not wanting to leave. 

Sans popped into the room, furiously squeezing a stress ball. "Good news Tori! I found out who the little shit's Mother is!" Sans said, in a tone that was barely hiding his unquenchable fury and rage.

"Shh! They're sleeping." The Goat Mother chided.

"I know who Bryan's mother is." Sans repeated in a softer tone.

"So do I." Toriel said as she pushed the hair out of Frisk's face.

"Need one of these?" Sans said, his left hand twitching as he squeezed his stress ball.

"No...my rage is not so easily drawn out." She kissed Frisk's forehead, standing, "My wrath on the hand,"

"Good. Tell everyone we have a new Monster coming to school tomorrow. I'm going to bed." She said before walking off towards her room.

Sans went over to Frisk and pat their head. "Good night Frisk." He said before turning away and walking. He stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly. "You too, Chara." He said before leaving.

When he came downstairs he found everyone sitting together, discussing what they could do to help Frisk. Sans walked over to the group, ready to spill the beans about the little brat. "Just so everyone knows. Bryan's mother is Linda."

This earned the skelebro a lot of groans from everyone. "Of course she is," Undyne said, face palming. 

"I went ahead and set up a PTA meeting tomorrow." Sans said with a yawn.

"Now I'm gonna go nap for eight hours."

"Sans that's called sleeping." Alphys said.

"Yeah I know that's what I said. One more thing. There's a new kid coming to school tomorrow. A monster I think." Sans said before taking a shortcut to his room.   
  
Papyrus groaned. "You Lazy Bones! Couldn't you have just walked! You're room is in this house! God!" He grumbled.

"I can't wait to see what this new kid's got. Hopefully He or she IS a Monster." Undyne said, already planning to put the new arrival through the wringer.

"I'm sure whoever they end up being they'll prove to be an excellent learner." Alphys said with a small smile.

"Hopefully they won't be another brat that throws toilet paper over my gardening." Asgore mumbled, getting a snicker from Undyne.

"We'll find out once the new day arrives, my friends! For now, The Great Papyrus shall get some rest!" Papyrus said before backflipping up the stairs.

They watched him go, chuckling a bit at his antics. "He Never fails to lift spirits." Undyne said.

The remaining three monsters all said goodnight to each other before going to their respective rooms. Tomorrow was most likely going to be exhausting, so they needed as much sleep as they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Fun go hand and hand! That sure was a rather emotional dinner, dont you think?
> 
> Anywhosen! Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudo if you feel like it. I love responding to the comments I get!


	3. Quiet Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be even longer, but I got tired and wanted to post a chapter this day. So I decided to split it.

Flowey and Chara spent the entire night watching Frisk. Flowey knew Chara was their, but he still couldn't see or hear them. He could just.... _feel_ when they were there. At around six in the morning, just when the sun came over the horizon, Frisk began to stir. They sat up and stretched with a yawn.

Flowey and Chara both said good morning at the same time. Frisk chuckled and waved good morning to both of them. They rolled out of bed and stretched again, rubbing their feet along the carpet.

"Hey, Frisk. I heard all about what happened yesterday. Sure you don't want to take me to school so I can....show him a little _Friendliness_?" Flowey said, his eyes going black as white pellets surrounding him.

Frisk squirted him with a water spray bottle, causing him to hiss like a cat. This sent Chara rolling around the air with laughter. "Come on, Frisk! Just a little?" Flowey whimpered.

Frisk firmly shook their head. Flowey pouted and turned away with a huff. He could feel Chara laughing at him. This made him smile a little to himself.

Frisk went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. A few minutes later they were dressed in their favorite purple and blue long sleeved shirt. They put on some black pants and grabbed their backpack before heading downstairs. Toriel was cooking breakfast. Frisk's favorite breakfast.

Frisk sniffed the air and grew a wide smile. They ran to the stove and peered around Toriel. Just as they thought! Birthday cake flavored pancakes!

'Thank you Mom! It's not even my birthday!' Frisk signed excitedly.

Toriel smiled and patted Frisk's head. "It's no trouble at all, my child. I thought I'd make you something special to eat. Go sit down. They'll be ready in a few minutes." Toriel told her child.

Frisk gave her a thumbs up before skipping over to the table and sitting down. They bounced eagerly in their chair.

Five minutes later Toriel shut off the stove and put Frisk's stack of Birthday Pancakes on a plate. She brought it over to them and placed it on their place mat.

"I may not be Sans, but I still would like you to _Bone_ Appetit." Toriel chuckled, earning a giggle from Frisk.

Frisk grabbed their fork and knife. They did a small grace in their head before digging into their breakfast. Toriel pat their head again before leaving the kitchen to go get everyone's things ready for the day.

Chara floated next to Frisk, staring at the pancakes with a longing expression on their face. ".....God I miss Mom's Chocolate Pancakes." They groaned.

"Hmm? Did you say something my child?" Toriel asked, poking her head back in.

"W-What?" Chara blinked in shock. They flew in front of Toriel. "M-Mom! Can you hear me?" They said in front her face. Toriel was looking through them, straight at Frisk, who was shaking their head in answer to Toriel's question.

"..Hmm. I must be imagining things. Make sure you wash up before you get on the bus dear." She commented before walking off.

Chara floated in the same spot as they watched their mother leave, their hand slowly falling back to their side.

"..." They faded away.

Frisk sighed sadly as they watched this event unfold. They'd hug their ghost friend if they could. Frisk silently finished their breakfast before putting the plate in the sink and washing their hands. They grabbed their backpack from the hooks next to the front door and put it on. They got their shoes from the line of shoes on the other side of the door and tied them. They were ready for school!

They opened the front door and left their home. It was a few minutes before the bus pulled up.

The driver was wearing a brooch with a red x painted over the delta rune.

Frisk sighed as they saw that. _"Great. This is gonna suck."_ They thought.

He immediately recognized Frisk as the Monster Ambassador and growled. Just his luck that he'd have to pick up this little shit. He was tempted to just drive past the kid, but knew that if the little fucker squealed about it their 'Monster Mommies' would get him fired. He growled to himself as he opened the doors for them.

"Hurry up you little brat." He huffed.

Frisk rolled their eyes as they got on the bus and sat in the back. Thankfully, the rest of the students on the bus were too busy messing with each other to bother messing with them, making the bus ride blissfully uneventful.

They got off the Bus the moment it stopped at the school. Frisk took a deep breath and stretched. They'd have to remember to either walk home or call someone again. They weren't aware about the conference that would be happening later that day.

"Frisk!" They hear someone shout from their right. They heard the sound of claws on concrete, and for a second thought it was MK coming to greet them.

They turned to greet their friend with a wave, but was surprised to see a child they didn't recognize. He was a blue and black dragon wearing a purple hoodie with the Delta Rune on the front. He had black pants as well, but no shoes. Which was probably his choice, given the talons on his feet.

'Hello. I don't believe we met.' Frisk greeted. They were a little weirded out at first that this stranger knew their name, but reminded themself that they were pretty famous now. Especially among monsters. 

The monster smiled at them as he pulled his hands out his hoodie pockets. 'Hang on. I'm still new at this.' He signed in response to Frisk's greeting. 

'My name is Shiro! I just moved into this city a couple days ago. It's nice to finally meet you!' Shiro signed to Frisk.

Frisk's eyes sparkled a bit. 'It's always nice to talk to someone who can Sign back!' They signed excitedly.

Shiro smiled happily at those words. 'My Mom insisted I learn. I'm still pretty fresh at it, so I'm not as fluent as you.'

Frisk smiled and held their hand out to the dragon monster. Shiro smiled a big toothy smile and shook their hand.

'Like I said. It's an honor to finally meet you!' Shiro signed after they separated from the handshake.

'Well, Shiro. I've got to get to class. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later! By the way if you need to figure out where your classes are, head to the front desk! They should have your schedule there!' Frisk signed before they turned away and headed towards the campus.

"Thank you! I'll keep that in mind!" Shiro called after them with a smile. He went to search for the front desk to grab his schedule.

* * *

Frisk entered their homeroom class a few minutes ahead of schedule. The class was AP reading. This would've been a decently fun class if it wasn't for the teacher. Which was none other than Linda Anderson. Frisk sighed as they walked to their seat, placing their bag down next to them. Fourth grade was alright. Most of the kids weren't that mean.

A few minutes later, right before the bell rang, the door opened. Frisk was surprised, and honestly a little relieved when none other than Shiro walked in the classroom. The small smile they had dropped when they watched him walk over to Linda. Everyone in the class winced at this, knowing what would happen.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson! I'm Shiro! It's good to meet you!" Shiro greeted happily.

"He won't be saying that for long..." Frisk heard someone whispered from behind them.

"Yes Yes go take your seat." Linda said, not looking away from the smartboard.

Shiro was slightly taken aback at the harshness in her tone. "Okay....could I please see the seating chart?" He asked.

"There's only one empty seat in this entire classroom. Go take sit at that one and quit bothering me." Linda grunted.

Shiro was a little hurt at how harsh Linda was being. He didn't think he did anything wrong in his greeting. "Okay..." He said before turning around to look for the empty seat.

His spirits were lifted when he saw that the empty seat was right next to Frisk, who was waving at him. His smile returned once again. He quickly headed over and sat down. He opened his satchel and pulled out all his stuff. Pencils, A notebook, everything he could need.

As their new friend got everything set up, Frisk stole a glance to Linda, who had still not turned around from what she was doing. They then hesitantly signed a 'Hello' to Shiro.

Shiro saw this and smiled before signing a hello back to them. He wasn't really sure why they seemed so hesitant and nervous about it now.

Frisk had a worried look on their face. They glanced back toward Linda before quickly signing, 'Just whisper' after making sure Linda wasn't looking.

He seemed confused. "I thought you preferred signing?" He whispered.

'It's Complicated,' Frisk signed. They quickly turned back and faced forward when they heard Linda shift. They gestured for Shiro to do the same.

"Alright class. Let's get this fucking over with," Linda huffed.

The class let out a collective sigh. She was in one of her moods again. Shiro looked visibly shocked. He was staring at her with wide eyes. Linda didn't notice this. Or if she did, she didn't care. She started her lesson up, not pacing herself to keep up with kids who were slightly slower.

"This is the AP class. No one should have any trouble in here." Would be her response if someone spoke up about it.

Shiro looked over at Frisk, silently asking if this was normal for this class. He received a nod from the child as they got out their papers.

Shiro did his best to push past this abhorrent behavior and pay attention to the lesson. The class droned on and on for what felt like forever. Eventually, Shiro got stuck on one of the questions, and asked Frisk for help. Frisk began to sign to help him out, when Linda saw.

"FRISK! What have I said about flapping your hands around!?!" Linda shouted, banging her fist on her desk.

Frisk paled in horror, frozen in place. Linda got up from her desk dramatically and stomped her way over to Frisk. Frisk looked up in fear as the blonde woman loomed over her.

"Frisk. Quiet hands." Linda said. "NOW!!!" She shouted when Frisk didn't move.

Frisk shook their head.

"NOW FRISK!" 

Frisk shook their head again.

Linda slammed her hands on Frisk's desk and glared down at them. "I swear to God you little shit. If you don't do it RIGHT FUCKING NOW I'll give you an F for the rest of the year!!" Linda growled in Frisk's face.

Tears streamed down Frisk's face as they brought their hands up and placed them in their lap. They weren't allowed to move them, this made them terrified and extremely uncomfortable.

"E-Excuse me...I'm afraid I don't understand what Frisk did wrong..." Shiro tried to say, attempting to remain as polite as he could.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Typical of a Monster. Of course you don't understand how waving her hands around is incredibly distracting to my class and rude." She scoffed.

Frisk flinched when Linda referred to them as a 'her'. They hated that more than anything. They were a They. What was so hard to understand?! The tears began pouring even more.

"You move your hands from there young lady and I'll get the ruler! The Big one!" Linda growled at Frisk.

Frisk began to sob now, even more tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Hang on! They were just communicating with Sign Language! And what do you mean a ruler!? To my knowledge that kind of punishment has been banned from schools for years now!" Shiro shouted. Any politeness he had was completely gone now. It was replaced by a steadily growing rage.

"Shut up and do your class work Shimo." Linda said with a scoff.

"Absolutely not!" He shouted. He was not able to stop the flames growing in his maw. His mouth cast light whenever he spoke. "This is wrong on so many levels! You have no right to punish Frisk or ANYONE like this! You can't just stop someone from communicating!"

"If she wants to communicate she can talk like a normal human being! If you don't like it then you can get the fuck out of my class! I'll be writing to your mother!" Linda shouted, pointing at the door angrily.

"Oh you'll be hearing from her alright." He grunted. "I'll be sure to tell her all about his." 

"Oh I'm so scared. The widdle baby gecko gonna go cwy to mommy lizard." Linda mocked, making crying motions with her hands.

Most of the class were thinking along similar lines at this point. "How is this woman in charge of anything?" 

Shiro barely cooled his temper. He stomped over to his desk and angrily grabbed his things. He gave Frisk a look that said "I wish I could help more." Before he left. Frisk nodded at him. That was as much as they could do right now.

* * *

Shiro didn't even wait for the door to close before he ran towards the school's office. "Evil fucking bitch. I'll tell the Queen about this entire incident!" He growled as he ran.

As he was moving he fail to see as a certain skeleton stepped out of one of the guidance counselor offices and into his path. He bumped into him and fell over. 

The skeleton looked towards him and saw that smoke was billowing out of the sides of his mouth and his nostrils. "Heya kid. You seem pretty _steamed_ about something. Why are you skipping class?" He asked.

Before Shiro was able to stop himself, he shouted out. "Linda's being a bitch!" 

"Wow. Can't say I'm surprised. Step into my office, kid. Let's talk about it." Sans said, pushing him inside with blue magic. He went inside right after and closed the door. 

"She yelled at Frisk and made them not use their hands and threated first to fail them if they didn't, then a ruler! Then she kicked me out when I tried to stand up for them!" Shiro screamed a little too loudly for Sans to properly process.

"Uh, kid. You're leaking smoke and flame. Now, calm down, and tell me exactly what happened." Sans said.

Shiro took a deep breath, quelling the flames in his throat, then explaining what happened. As Shiro explained, Sans' eye lights slowly dimmed before his left eye began to burn blue, getting brighter and brighter as Shiro retold everything. 

He pushed away from the desk and opened a drawer, grabbing the stress ball and squeezing it furiously. It ripped apart after about a minute. He took a deep breath as he grabbed another item from his desk. Some duct tape.

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Kid. Record everything you just said onto this voice recorder and for extra measure, write it down too. I'm gonna use this later tonight at the conference." Sans said as he slowly walked around the desk, his hands dug into his pockets. "You're free to come to that by the way. Now. I'll be right back." He said darkly before leaving the office.

Shiro began doing everything that the skeleton asked.

* * *

Frisk was still crying silently, a sob escaping out of their throat every now and then. They wanted to move their hands so much. But they were so scared. Linda was smirking right at them. She was enjoying disciplining the little brat. She was appalled that none of her so called family ever disciplined her. Not one beating she saw since they've been here. Such terrible parental figures.

Right as Linda was about to resume teaching, the door was thrown open so hard the handle cracked the wall behind it. Many of the students in the classroom, including Frisk, jumped at the sudden loud noise. Everyone looked over to see a certain skeleton standing in the dark doorway, his left eye casting an eerie blue upon himself.

He slowly walked inside the classroom, heading towards Linda's desk. The woman was smirking smugly. He always talked big, but never did anything to back it up. 

She felt a presence behind her, almost crawling on her back. Little did she know. It was Chara, wearing their scary face. They couldn't be seen as usual, but with their anger they had a bit more presence.

_"I hope you're ready to have a really **Bad Time."**_ They spoke directly into Linda's ear before fading.

The smug atmosphere around Linda had dimmed quite a bit because of this, but she was still pretty confident. Sans stopped in front of Linda's desk, eye aflame.

"Heya Linda." He said in perfect monotone. "Howzabout you tell me exactly what this whole Quiet Hands thing is all about!" Sans said, choosing to focus on just that. For now.

Linda's smirk returned. "Oh you dumb little skeleton. I suppose I can tell you but I don't really expect you to be capable of understanding. It's something I enforce on every child that wont stop disrupting my class."

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a better idea." Sans said, his grin widening.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. What is i-MMMPH!" Her response was cut off as Sans put five layers of duct tape over her mouth.

"It's called Quiet Mouth. Though you could also call it..." Sans trailed off as he leaned closer to Linda's face. **"If you ever say Quiet Hands to another child, especially mine, You'll be getting dentures before your kids leave middle school. Personally though. I like to call it. FUCK YOU!"** Sans growled before stomping over to Frisk and picking them up and walking back towards the door.

"They're excused for the rest of the hour!" Sans said before slamming the door.

The class was silent...until: "...Pfft..." that one snicker started the whole class laughing and laughing, Linda able to do nothing but scream her muffled screams for silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! We have been introduced to Linda Anderson. The mother of the little shit known as Bryan. Seems they're a full family of assholes, huh.
> 
> Frisk has a new friend! And he already really likes them.


	4. Jokes and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the school day goes much better for Frisk than first hour did

Sans brought Frisk to his office, where Shiro was still waiting. Frisk waved at him as they walked over to the vacant chair next to him. Sans walked back over to his chair, sitting down before clearing his throat.

"You two are going to stay here until second hour. We can swap jokes until then." Sans told the two of them.

Frisk's mood immediately brightened up as they heard those words. They began to bounce excitedly in their seat.

Shiro looked between the two of them with a confused expression. "But aren't we going to talk about-"

"Knock Knock!" Sans started, cutting Shiro off.

"Um....who's there?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Queen!"

"Queen....who?" 

"Queen my dishes please," Sans said with his famous grin.

Frisk snickered a little at the joke while Shiro didn't really react. "Dr. Sans I really think we should-"

'Knock knock' Frisk signed excitedly.

"Guy seriously-"

"Who's There?" Sans asked as he placed his head in his hands.

'Sans!' Frisk signed.

"Sans Who?" Sans asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I think you're Sansational!' Frisk signed with a big smile. Sans burst out into laughter. "Kid...that heheh...was great!"

Shiro realized they didn't want to talk about what happened, and knew he wasn't going to get through to them. He decided he'd go over everything he had written down while Sans was gone. He made sure everything was as accurate as they could possibly be. This was pretty easy, given he was a dragon monster and they had perfect memories. He remembered every word, every action, everything that had happened.

Frisk tugged on his sleeve a couple of minutes later. He looked over to Frisk who was smiling eagerly at him. 

'Knock Knock!' They signed excitedly.

Shiro placed his papers down and turned his body to face Frisk. 'Who's there?' He signed back.

'Shiro!' Frisk signed with a grin.

'Shiro who?' He asked, unable to stop the smile that was steadily growing on his face.

'I'm starving! Do you have any... _MuShirooms?_..' Frisk signed with a snicker.

He let out a quick bark of laughter, unable to hold it back. All three of them shared a laugh for a good minute. Soon, the bell rang and it was time for next period. Frisk and Shiro quickly looked over each other's schedules to see if they had any other classes together.

They had the same lunch and they shared seventh period. Frisk was really excited that the fact that they shared lunch. 

'This is such good news! Now it'll be super easy to introduce you! I gotta go! don't wanna be late!' Frisk signed quickly before leaving.

"Wait Frisk! Introduce me to who?" Shiro called after them.

He quickly gathered his things and ran out of the room, heading back into the main campus. He hoped that he'd be able to catch up to Frisk.

Sans chuckled and sat back. He rolled his chair over to his computer and began composing an email to send to everyone in his family, especially the ones that were going to show up to the meeting tonight.

* * *

It was a few minutes before noon. First lunch was about to begin, and Frisk was already outside the cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring.

"Yo!" They heard from behind them.

They turned around to see MK running over to them. Frisk smiled and met him half way, giving him a hug. 

'Hey MK' Frisk signed, smiling at their friend.

"Yo Frisk. You're early as always. I knew you would be!" MK said with a small chuckle.

'What can I say? I like food. Especially since one of Muffet's chefs cooks here.' Frisk responded, shrugging as they signed.

Monster Kid rolled his eyes. "I like the food. Not so much the people. The one day you were sick...so many people made fun of me because I had to shove my face into the food." He sighed.

Frisk grew a worried look. 'Oh no! Why didn't you tell me about that before?' They signed.

"Because it wasn't really a big deal. I just took my food and left." Monster Kid said with an armless shrug.

Frisk hugged him regardless of his indifference to what happened. He leaned into them, unable to wrap his arms around them in return to their hug, given his lack of arms.

"So! I uh...heard that Mrs. Anderson did....Quiet Hands....to you again." Monster Kid said after they separated from the hug.

Frisk sighed and nodded. They smiled at their friend and giggled a bit. 'It'll be the last one, though. Dunkle Sans found out.'

"I heard about that, too. Did he really duct tape her mouth?" Monster Kid asked.

Frisk nodded with a snicker.

Monster Kid gave a small snort of laughter, blowing a plume of smoke into Frisk's face. This sent them into a small coughing fit.

Monster Kid gave them a sheepish look. "Heh...eh...sorry." He said.

Frisk rolled their eyes before putting their hands on their hips and giving him a playful stern expression. This got them both laughing.

The bell rang a few seconds later, and the two kids ran inside the cafeteria, racing to the food lines. The lunch lady rolled her eyes. "You two are always here so early. Our food can't be _that_ good." She chuckled.

"Yes it is!" Monster Kid said, Frisk nodding in agreement.

The lunch lady rolled her eyes again before giving a small laugh. "Okay okay. What'll it be."

Frisk pointed to the pizza and wings while Monster Kid gave a jovial cheer of "Fried Rice!" 

"Coming right up." The lunch lady said with a wink before getting the two kids their requested meals.

Frisk grabbed theirs and MK expertly balanced his dish on his tail. They both ran to their usual table and sat down. A few minutes later the cafeteria flooded with kids eager for their lunch. Frisk hadn't touched their food yet, as they wanted to wait a bit before starting. They looked through the crowd to see if they could spot Shiro. 

"Whatcha looking for, Frisk?" Monster Kid asked.

Before Frisk could sign a response, they saw the blue dragon boy enter the western entrance, carrying his own packed lunch. Frisk waved their arms around, trying to get his attention.

Shiro spotted them after a few moments and began weaving his way through the crowd.

"Who're you waving at, Frisk?" Monster Kid asked.

Shiro reached the table and set his lunch bag down. 

'Him.' Frisk signed before pointing at the blue dragon child.

Monster Kid snorted. "I figured." He chuckled.

'Thank you for saving me a seat, Frisk.' Shiro signed at the aforementioned child before he sat down and began to unpack his lunch.

It was a modest monster lunch consisting of a mix of both human meats and monster foods. MK had placed his head on the table and was staring at Shiro, his brow furrowed as he was deep in thought.

"Hey....hey...heyhey...heyheyheyhey! I know you!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You're Shiro Kagemune! We were in the same preschool class!" Monster Kid revealed.

Shiro stared at MK for a few moments as he raked his brain, thinking back to preschool. "Preschool, Preschool...." He mumbled as he thought back.

He blinked as he came to a sudden realization. "M....M-Monokabe!?" Shiro exclaimed in shock.

Frisk and Monster Kid looked at Shiro for a few moments. Frisk began to crack up and giggle uncontrollably. Monster Kid's face grew a little red and he rubbed the back of his head with his tail.

"Hah...heh...I almost forgot that you gave me that name..." He said with an embarrassed smile.

Chara was giggling while floating next to Frisk. 

"Well I'm sorry, but I still absolutely refuse to call you 'Monster Kid'. Seriously! How unimaginative could you parents be!" Shiro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

'That's true.' Frisk signed after they calmed down.

MK rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah yeah...." He grumbled, not wanting to admit how much he liked the fact his friend had given him a new name. 

'I can still call you MK, with that name. Honestly I think it suits you. It's really a cool name, MK.' Frisk signed, Shiro nodding in agreement.

 _"At least blue boy didn't give him the name Bakemono Gaki. Which would've literally meant the same thing as his real name."_ Chara commented, causing Frisk to roll their eyes at them.

"So I take it he's who you wanted to introduce me to?" Shiro asked Frisk as he began eating his lunch.

Frisk nodded in response to his question. 'I wish I would've known you two knew each other already.' Frisk pouted.

MK and Shiro both shrugged. "It's been so long, though." MK said. "Preschool was a long time ago. We're in fourth grade now. We've definitely changed since then." 

'Yeah, that's true.' Frisk signed.

Shiro stood up from his seat. "it has been awhile, I agree. But has it been so long that you for got the old shake?" Shiro asked as he raised his foot.

MK blushed slunk down in his chair. "Y-Yo....come on, dude....not in front of Frisk..." He said in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Frisk and Chara's interests were peaked. They both grinned mischievously, though only one of them could be seen.

"Come on, man! For old time's sake!" Shiro said.

Frisk nodded in agreement. 'Come on, MK! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I promise I won't laugh." Frisk signed.

MK groaned and rested his head on the table again. "You promise?" He asked, looking at Frisk.

Frisk nodded before making a cross motion over their heart. MK groaned and leaned back in his chair. "Ugh...fine! You better not laugh Frisk!" He grumbled as he stood up.

He walked over to Shiro and lifted up his foot.

They clapped each other's heels before clicking their knees together. They jumped up in their and landed on their tails before spinning around. They blew small plumes of smoke into the air before jumping at each other and kicking each other's foot.

"Dragons!" They said before they hit the ground.

Frisk clapped cutely once they finished, while Chara laughed their ass off. 'That was so cute!' Frisk signed with small chuckle.

MK blushed deeply and looked away. "Sh-Shut up, Frisk! I'm not cute! I'm totes rad!" He shouted.

This sent Frisk into a fit of giggles while Chara began laughing even harder. MK groaned in embarrassment as he went back to his seat and shoved his face in his rice.

Thankfully they didn't seem to have really attracted any attention from the other people in the cafeteria. It was really loud with hundreds of kids having separate conversations with each other.

The trio ate their food and talked about each other for the rest of the lunch period. By the time lunch was over, they had already agreed to hang out together everyday.

Just before the bell rang, Frisk jumped up and ran to the trash can, throwing out their tray. 'Race you to playground!' They signed before running out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

Shiro and MK blinked before dashing away themselves. "No fair!" They shouted at the same time.

* * *

None of them had classes together until the last class of the day. For them, it was history. Frisk and MK stood outside their seventh hour class, waiting as usual when Shiro walked over.

"Oh! You just have this class too? Awesome!" Shiro said.

Mk and Frisk signed before the three of them conversed for the next few minutes. When the seventh hour bell rang. They stood outside the class as the sixth hour class kids filed out of the room.

They head inside once everyone was out. Shiro walked up to the teacher, a Mr. Alex Jones. _"Please don't be another Mrs. Anderson..."_ He thought to himself.

He walked up behind him and cleared his throat. Mr. Jones turned around and jumped slightly when he saw Shiro. "Oh heavens another one." He said before clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that, little dude. I'm afraid I'm still not quite used to all these new kinds of people yet." Mr. Jones said.

"It's okay, I get it. I've been told I'm a little scary looking." Shiro shrugged.

"Well its lucky you arrived today. I'm randomizing the seating chart today!" He announced to the whole class.

The entire class groaned at this new information. They were just getting used to it from the last time.

"Do you have to do this every single month, Mr. Jones?" A brunette girl groaned. "Like, seriously, It's getting annoying!" She huffed.

Mr. Jones just chuckled. "Okay class you all know the rules. Back wall until I call your name!" Mr. Jones said, pointing over to the back wall in an overly dramatic way.

Frisk, Shiro, and MK ended up all the back row, in the middle three seats. Mr. Jones gave them a wink, so it was clear he put them there on purpose.

"This guy's way cooler than Mrs. Anderson." Shiro commented.

Frisk and MK nodded. "He's one of the cooler teachers. Well for a human." MK said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we should finally be getting into the first pta meeting


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting finally happens. Will Linda showup?

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. School had let out for the day. MK had ran home after saying goodbye to Frisk and Shiro. Most of the other students in the K-5 part of the school were heading home, too. Some had to stay at an after school program called Extended Day.

Frisk and Shiro were called into Sans' office just a few moments before the final bell of the day rang. When they got there, Sans was waiting outside the door, eating a hot dog.

"Heya kids. Hope you aren't dog tired." Sans said, taking a bite of his hot dog. "Because you two are coming to the PTA meeting in an hour."

Frisk giggled at Sans' pun. 'Long as you promise not to harm Mrs. Anderson'

"I only promise not to kill her." Sans said seriously.

Frisk sighed and grumbled a little bit. 'Guess that'll have to work.'

'Why are you so nice to her after what she did? I don't get it. You should be the one clamoring for her to get her ass beat.' Shiro signed to Frisk.

'I'm trying to look past her....discrepancies...because I believe everybody deserves forgiveness.' Frisk signed, glancing to seemingly nothing. 'Everyone.'

Sans had knowing expression on his face for a few moments. He cleared his and shook his head, clearing it form his wandering train of thought.

"Anyway, kid. Do you have everything I asked you to do earlier today?" Sans asked Shiro.

Shiro nodded and patted his satchel. "Everything is here Dr. Sans." 

"Good. Welp. I guess we should get going." Sans said as began leading Frisk and Shiro in the opposite direction of the conference room.

"Uh....Dr. Sans? The Conference Room is back that way?" Shiro said in confusion.

Sans and Frisk shared a snicker. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'm taking us through a shortcut." Sans said as he grabbed Frisk's hand, who in turn grabbed Shiro's.

"Shortcut? What do you me-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

Shiro was cut off as the word turned black around them for a few seconds. They then appeared at the door to the conference room.

'Isn't Sans the coolest?' Frisk signed happily.

"....I think I'm gonna be sick...." Shiro gagged a little.

"Aw come on kid. You act like this is your first time breaking the laws of physics and traveling beyond the realm of time and space." Sans said with a wink.

"I think I'm gonna- **HRRK**!" He belched a bit of fire. 

"Wow kid. You're looking pretty in _flamed_ there. Here, you should probably take this." Sans said as he handed Shiro a magic monster throat lozenge.

Shiro immediately snatched it out of the skeleton's hand and downed it without hesitation. He let out a burp of smoke and groaned in relief. "Ugh....thank you. I thought I was gonna puke up napalm...." He said.

"It would have been a pretty _drag_ stic situation if that had happened." Sans joked.

"....I'm think I'm gonna be sick again." 

Both Sans and Frisk laughed at those words. "Yeah....that one wasn't quite up to my usual par. Guess I should work on my.... _talont_." Sans winked.

Frisk burst into laughter as Shiro groaned. "Welp, as much as I'd like to spend the next hour standing here crackin' jokes, we should probably go inside and wait for everyone to show up." Sans said as he unlocked the door.

He led Frisk and Shiro inside the conference room. Frisk wasn't usually here for the PTA meetings, so this was their first time seeing the room, as well as Shiro's.

It was a decently large room, split up into two main sections. On the right, there was a colored tile floor with tv hung up on the wall. There was a couple game systems and a shelf filled with movies and books. This was presumably for children who had to come with their parents to these meetings.

The left side of the room had a large table with about ten chairs on each side and one at each head of the table. Twenty two in total.

 _"Kind of dramatic, don't you think?"_ Chara commented as they floated next to Frisk.

Frisk shrugged in response.

There was a white board on the far left wall. Someone had written "THINGS TO CUT FROM THE BUDGET" On the top and put a bullet list of things beneath it.

Sans groaned as he looked at this. "When will that idiot realize there's no budget issues..." He grumbled to himself.

"Hey....Dr. Sans? Why does someone want to cut out Vaccinations? Aren't those like....really important?" Shiro asked as he took a random seat.

"Yes they are kid. As for why someone wants to get right of them? Because that person is stupid and believes everything they read online, even if it's an already proven to be false report of someone saying that vaccines cause Autism." Sans answered as he sat down on the chair on the righthand side from the head of the table.

"....That's stupid." Shiro deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know." Sans sighed.

Frisk walked over to the game stations and turned one on. They're eyes lit up when they saw what game was inside. They ran over to Shiro and dragged him over.

'They have Smash Bros! We gotta play it!' They signed.

Sans watched them as they began playing video games together. He was about to offer to play with them, when his phone vibrated.

He dug it out of his pocket and looked it over. "Heya kids! I need to go do something real quick. Don't leave this room, okay?" Sans called out to the two children.

"Sure thing, Dr. Sans!" Shiro said while Frisk gave the skelebro a thumbs up.

'Please try to be fast, Dunkle Sans.' They signed.

"Of course, kiddo." Sans said with a wink. He got up from the conference table and left the room.

* * *

Sans appeared in front of Frisk and Flowey's room a few seconds later. He went inside and looked around for Flowey, finding him at the windowsill, looking out at the sky.

"Okay, weed. You said this was an emergency, so tell me what's up." Sans said.

Flowey turned away from the window and faced Sans. He got right to the point. "A few days ago I decided to make some social media accounts and follow people like that Linda bitch you told me about. Just to see if any bullshit storms start brewing. Anyway, to get to the point, the aforementioned blonde bitch is planning to bring cops to the meeting later today." Flowey told him.

"Thought she would. Thank you for telling me." Sans said. "I have to ask, why didn't you just tell me that in the text message?" The skeleton asked.

"Because....I'm also going to ask you to take me to the meeting." Flowey told Sans.

Sans was silent for a few moments at this. He sighed as he sat down on Frisk's bed. "Flowey...." He started.

"I know I know! Look, I promise to be on my absolute best behavior, I just wanna be there if something goes wrong! I want to do what I can to protect Frisk..." He said. 

His stem bent a bit as he looked at the ground. Sans stared at him for a moment before sighing again. "Fine. But no fighting anyone....unless they attack first. In which case, feel free to riddle them with your pellets." Sans said with a wink.

"...I like you more and more every day, Tra-....Sans." Flowey said with a genuine smile.

Sans picked Flowey up before taking a shortcut back to school.

* * *

Sans re-entered the conference room about five minutes after he had left, carrying Flowey with him. The skeleton placed the Flowey pot down on the table.

"I'm back." He called to Frisk and Shiro.

They waved at him without turning away from the game. Flowey looked over at them and squealed in shock. "You're playing smash!? I demand to join you!!!!!!" Flowey screeched, rolling down the table.

Frisk paused the game and turned around. 'You brought Flowey here?!' They signed to Sans, who shrugged in response.

'I don't know whether to be happy or concerned.' Frisk signed as they sighed.

"Well I made him promise not to hurt anyone while he was here. So there's that. Though it probably isn't going to do much." Sans shrugged.

"HEY! It's rude to talk about someone who's listening!" Flowey screeched. "Forget about all that! Let's play smash already! I'm gonna wreck both you and the blue dragon boy!" Flowey said confidently.

"Doubtful!" 

"HAH!"

"You kids have fun. I'm gonna catch up on some sleep. Wake me up when people start showing up. Or if I start catching fire. That's a thing that can happen." Sans said before immediately passing out.

The three of them began playing Smash together for the next hour. It was amazing that Sans slept through their laughing and screaming.

Around an hour later, People began entering the room. The first person to arrive was Toriel. As the principal of the school, she wanted to set the best example. She was a little surprised to find Sans asleep in his usual chair with Frisk, Flowey, and the blue dragon boy she had met a few days ago.

"Greetings, children. The meeting will begin soon, so please turn down the volume of your game!" Toriel called to the kids.

Frisk gave Toriel a thumbs up before lowering the volume. "Frisk, should we pay attention to the meeting or just ignore it and keep playing?" Flowey asked.

'Depends on what's said. Though I've heard from Brad that things get pretty funny to watch. Sans apparently likes roasting people, especially Mrs. Anderson.' Frisk signed.

"....We have to watch that." Flowey and Shiro said at the same time.

'I agree.' Frisk signed.

 _"Me too!"_ Chara added excitedly, even though Frisk was the only one who heard them.

Toriel shook Sans awake. "Mmm...not now Doctor Grillby....I wanna another burger...." Sans mumbled in his sleep.

Toriel giggled a bit at this and rolled her eyes. "Sans, it's time to get up, dear." She said gently.

Sans sat up after a few more moments of this. "Huh? Oh....hey Tori...time for the meeting already?" Sans asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Everyone else will be here any minute." Toriel told him.

Sans stretched out and yawned. "M'kay. Guess I should stay awake, then." He said as he rested his head on his hand.

One by one every member of the PTA arrived, except Linda. Today was a healthy mix of teachers and parents. There were 18 people today not including the kids.

The last person to enter was an overweight human male that smelled of alcohol. He was wearing jean shorts and a shirt that barely covered his beer belly. He was in a grouchy mood, because he was forced to throw out the can of beer he was drinking just a bit ago before he could enter the conference room. Everyone had their own reaction of annoyance when he made himself known.

"Huh? Where's the food that's usually here?" He asked when he spotted the empty table on the side of the room.

"Today's meeting was rather rushed and we didn't have much time to prepare food in advance." Toriel answered.

Frank's mood soured even more as he stomped over to an empty chair, grumbling to himself the entire time. "Now that everyone is seated we can get started." Toriel said gently.

"I'd like to tackle the issue with the chocolate milk." A plump lady with red hair said. She had on an orange sweater with blue pants.

"What issue, Donna?" Sans said with an eyeroll.

"The cafeteria needs to either charge a dollar each for extra milk or stop it all together! They're making my Jasmine gain weight!" Donna said, crossing her arms.

"Yeaaaah! It's totally the low fat milk that's been proven to be good for you that is making your child gain weight!" Sans said. "It's not like you shove five Twinkies into her bag each day or anything." He said sarcastically.

"I...you....Ugh!" Donna said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Does anyone have a real problem we need to talk about, or can we get to something on the list?" Sans asked everyone.

Multiple people began speaking at once, causing Toriel to call for silence. "We're in a school, so how about everyone who has something to talk about raises their hand?" Toriel said gently.

Over half the people present raised their hands. Sans slammed his face into the table with a groan. Toriel sighed at this and resisted the urge to face palm. 

"Okay....let's go one at a time. Helen, I believe you raised your hand first." Toriel said gently.

"Yes yes thank you." Helen said, waving her hand dismissively to Toriel. "Now, I think it's high time we've done something about the vaccine problem." She said.

Sans groaned into the table, where his face was still pressed against. 

"What's the problem with the vaccines?" Toriel asked Helen.

"The Vaccines are the problem." Helen said confidently.

She was met with multiple face palms across the board. "How many times do I have to tell you how stupid you are? Vaccines don't cause autism!" Sans growled at Helen.

 _"Shame there's no vaccine for stupidity."_ Chara said to Frisk, causing them to snort.

"She's brought this up before?" Toriel asked Sans.

"Only when you can't make it to the meetings. She thinks when you're gone, she's in charge and gets to decide things." Sans grumbled.

"That's....not how it works." Toriel said, her eye twitching.

"Well if you are all done talking about me when I'm right here, I can prove it to you!" Helen said, slamming the table. "Look at this post! There's a study that proves that Vaccines can cause Autism! I don't know about you, but I don't want my child to be autistic if I can help it!" Helen shouted, waving her phone around at everyone.

"....That post is from Click Hole..." One of the parents said, causing the person next to them to snicker.

"So what?!" Helen shouted at the parent.

"Click Hole is a satire site..." The parent said with an eyeroll.

"Shut up Gloria!" She screeched.

"Nah. If someone else didn't speak up this meeting would've become even more of a _Hellen hole_ Then it already is." Gloria shrugged.

"Hah! Nice." Sans laughed.

Helen sat back down and crossed her arms. Her face was red with embarrassment and anger. Toriel cleared her throat after this.

"Ahem...moving on. Gloria? I believe you had something to say." Toriel said, giving the floor to the Hispanic mother.

"Yes. My son wants to participate in the play, but it's come to my attention that the drama teacher wont let him wear a dress, which is vital for his part if I'm correct." Gloria said.

"That is rather confusing. I don't see the problem with him wearing a Dress." Toriel said. "Especially if it's important for the role he needs to play." 

"It's also come to my attention that the drama teacher both allows AND encourages his classmates to bully him because of this." Gloria said.

".....Sans, who is the drama teacher again? Please remind me." Toriel asked the skeleton.

"I believe her name is Alexa Harris?" Sans said.

"This school no longer requires her services." Toriel said to him and the rest of the board.

"You're firing her? Really? Over this?" Helen said. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Gloria just informed me that Ms. Harris was inciting children to be violent to another child simply because he wanted to wear a dress. Of course I'm going to fire her." Toriel deadpanned.

"How do you know Gloria didn't just make it up? Honestly you monsters are-" Before Helen could say anything more, Sans cut her off.

"Because unlike you Helen, Gloria is a trustworthy person, isn't stupid, and actually cares about the well being of her child." Sans said.

While the adults talked, Shiro was was showing off his fire breath at the request of Frisk, they had never met a true fire breather. MK could, sure, but he wasn't very proficient. 'How long can you keep the flame up?' They asked. In response, the dragon let out a foot long stream of flame, catching the eye of one of the more...stupid, pta members.

"Jesus Christ is that little shit trying to kill us?!" Frank yelled as he leaped out of his seat.

"What's wrong, Frank?" Sans asked with a groan.

"Fucking look!" He shout as he pointed towards the kids.

"You do know Monster fire doesn't actually burn things unless the caster wants it to, right?" Sans said. "Also I'd appreciate it if you'd stop swearing in front of children."

"Yeah Shut the fuck up!" Flowey shouted.

"See? You're already corrupting one of them with foul language! How could you?!" Sans said with an overly dramatic expression.

"Say whatever magic shit you want, that's fire! And fire fucking burns shit!" He screamed, "Is someone going to stop him?!"

"No. Because Monster Fire doesn't burn unless the caster wills it, as Sans just told you." Toriel sighed. She threw a small fire ball at Gloria, who held it without trouble.

She bounced it around in her hands, showing off to Frank. 

"....That's still freaky." Frank said as he sat back down.

"Now that that's over, let's get back to what we were talking about. I put out a schoolwide poll to everyone in the student body, and the majority of them said yes to the fundraiser for children's hospital." Toriel said.

Most of the people present had positive reactions to this. Others were indifferent. 

"I think we should do a Bake Sale. Bake Sales are a classic." Gloria said. 

"As long as we don't let Linda bring any of her lemon bars." Sans said.

For once, everybody agreed with him.

"So, is everyone fine with the bake sale?" Toriel asked everybody.

No one objected, so she got up and wrote bake sale on the white board. 

"We can get Muffet to tutor any kids that want to learn directly how to do this." Toriel said as she thought to herself. She went back to her seat.

"Alright, fundraiser taken care of. Now, let's get to the next order of-"

Toriel was cut off by the door being kicked open. Everyone looked over to the door when this happened. Standing in the door way was Linda and two police officers. Both monsters.

"So which one-" 

"THE MIDGET FUCKING SKELETON!" Linda screeched, jabbing a finger at Sans.

"Sup?" He said with an uninterested wave.

Toriel facepalmed with a sigh. "Sans...what did you do?"

"I'm pretty sure the video of it's gone viral now." Sans said with a shrug. He looked it up on his phone before he passed it to Toriel.

"Great. The she devil is here." Someone huffed.

One of the officers walked over to Sans. "Sir...this woman has told us you physically harmed her in front of her class." The cat monster said.

"Oh, officer, have I got a story for you." Sans said before waving Shiro over. "Hand the officer all the stuff, kid." He said with a wink.

Shiro nodded and got everything out from his satchel and handed it to the police officer. Flowey rolled over in his wheeled pot. "Hey! Hey! There's also a video of what happened before Sans showed up to the classroom. Somebody recorded it." Flowey said, taking Frank's phone since it was the closest one to him.

"HEY!"

Flowey ignored him as he pulled up the video. It showed the entire quiet hands situation and every harsh word Linda said.

The cat monster stood up and cleared his throat. "Greg! Cuff her!"

The other monster nodded. "With pleasure." He said as he cuffed Linda.

"What the fuck?! YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN PATHETIC MONSTERS WOULD SIDE WITH THEIR OWN INSTEAD OF DOING THE JUST THING!"

Everyone covered their ears as Linda screeched and thrashed in the police officer's grip. He moved her out of the room and shut the door. Her screaming could still be heard through the wall.

The cat monster walked up to Toriel. "Ma'am, are you aware of what Mrs. Anderson has been doing to your child?" He asked Toriel.

Toriel grew a very concerned looked. "No, I am not." She answered honestly.

Frisk looked away and took an interest in the floor. 

The cat monster policeman told Toriel everything that he was aware of Linda having done. How she treats her students, how she acts in class, how she verbally and physically abused Frisk on a potentially day to day basis.

With every word he said, Toriel's face slowly grew more and more horrified. 

"Do you wish to press charges, Ma'am?" He asked the principal.

Toriel stared ahead, her hands over her muzzle. "....Every fiber of my being wishes to say yes, but...I suppose I shall leave it up to Frisk. They were the one that was wronged the most." She said, trying her best to keep a strong expression on her face, but it was clear to the ones that knew her she was starting to blame herself.

The policeman walked over to Frisk who was standing by themself now. He knelt down to their level. "Well? Do you want to press charges against Linda Anderson, kid?" He asked gently.

Frisk slowly shook their head. 'I don't want to get her arrested...she has children.....' Frisk signed.

"Kid...are you sure? What she did is pretty bad. Are you sure you just want to let her off like this?" The cat monster asked.

Frisk was silent for a few more moments before they nodded. 'Yes...besides. Maybe this will get her to see the error in her ways!' Frisk signed hopefully.

Frisk's family and friends look at them with smiles. The cat monster chuckled and patted their head. "You're a good kid." He said before getting up and nodding to everyone in the room before leaving.

The rest of the meeting was rather uneventful compared to what had already transpired.

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon when everyone returned home. Frisk carried Flowey through the door. They were telling him how proud they were that he behaved himself.

His petals turned pink and he looked away. "S-Shut up! I was just...keeping my end of the bargain!" He grunted.

Sans chuckled and ruffled Flowey's petals a bit. "Sheesh, weed. You're such a tsundere." 

Flowey's petals flushed from pink to a dark red. "GAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screeched before burrowing all the down into his pot.

Sans couldn't help but laugh at the flower's expense. Frisk rolled their eyes and carried Flowey up to their room. They entered the room and placed Flowey on the desk. He slowly poked himself out of the pot and grumbled a bit.

"I'm going to ply Skyrim now." He said as he poked vines out to the keyboard and mouse.

'I'll leave you to it.' Frisk signed. They walked to their bed and crashed out on it.

They had a long day and were looking forward to this nap for the past few hours.

Toriel and Undyne were talking in the kitchen, most likely about Linda. Sans didn't want to eavesdrop so he went to one of the family rooms and laid on the couch. He flipped the tv onto a cartoon channel and laid there for a bit. Eventually he began to feel a little tired as well.

"Eh...nap can't hurt. Guess I'll snooze for a bit." He said as he laid his head on the arm rest and closed his eye sockets.

Back with Toriel and Undyne. "I don't know if I'll fire her. I mean, I want to and I probably should, but Frisk didn't want to press charges on her, and I feel like they wouldn't want her fired, either. Regardless, she isn't coming to school tomorrow, so I need to find a sub for that class." Toriel sighed.

"If you're going to leave the decision of firing Linda up to Frisk, you should talk to them about it whenever you get the chance. Though if you ask me, even if the kid wants her to stay on, you should only tolerate her for so much longer." Undyne said.

Toriel nodded. "Yes...I think a three strike situation shall do fine." Toriel said.

The night continued without much incident. Dinner was happy and fun unlike last night, and the whole incident was behind them. Frisk would have to deal with Bryan in the morning, but they had friends and family to back them up. They were filled with determination.

* * *

Sans walked through the room, hands in his pockets as usual. "This room is really long. Ain't it supposed to be the school's supply closet?" He said to himself as he kept going.

The room was really dark. It was Dark.

Darker.

Yet Darker.

As Sans continued forward, a shining white hand launched out of the darkness and grabbed him. His left eye lit up blue from his shock.

"W-What the hell?!" He grunted, trying to pull away.

Another hand grabbed his other side and a face he swore he recognized slowly materialized in front of him. It clicked in his mind.

"It...it can't be..."

The face of the long forgotten man loomed over Sans, almost melting on top of him.

"👍︎✌︎☠︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎☜︎✌︎☼︎ 💣︎☜︎✍︎ ✋︎🕯︎💣︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎✏︎ ✋︎ 💧︎❄︎✋︎☹︎☹︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎✏︎ 🏱︎☹︎☜︎✌︎💧︎☜︎📪︎ 💧︎⚐︎☠︎✏︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☼︎☜︎💣︎☜︎💣︎👌︎☜︎☼︎ 💣︎✡︎ ☞︎✌︎👍︎☜︎✏︎"

Sans eyes were completely blank as he heard the familiar tone and accent of... _him_

"You're alive?" Sans mumbled in absolute shock, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Sans said as he reached out his hand to the figure's face.

"It's all my fault!" Sans cried.

Sans shot up in his bed, both eyes blue. "DAD!" He shouted. He looked around the room, for a second forgetting where he was.

The memories of the pervious day slowly came back. He fell back into his bed with a sigh and groaned.

"Can't I just catch a mother fucking break?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Frisk shows just how nice they can be to people that honestly dont deserve it.  
> I'm sorry for the long long wait for this chapter, but I kept getting stuck. 
> 
> This probably feels really rushed and I apologize for that.
> 
> thank you all for reading.


	6. Happier Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Frisk and the others' lives get better from now on, or is more danger just around the corner?

Bryan Anderson entered the principal's office a little after the first period had begun. Toriel was doing some paperwork as she was waiting for him.

"Ah, Bryan. There you are. Please take a seat, I have much to discuss with you." Toriel said as she put the papers in her file cabinet.

Bryan rolled his eyes and sat down. "What's this about Ms Toriel?" He scoffed. It was clear he didn't show much respect to the Monster, probably because of his mother.

"I am acutely aware of everything you have done to Frisk. They told me the other day. Now, fighting is heavily frowned upon here at my school. You should know this." Toriel said gently.

Bryan rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. You can't prove anything! I didn't do anything to your precious little girl." Bryan said.

Toriel chose to ignore his blatant disrespect for Frisk's preferred gender role and kept her anger down. "Are you calling Frisk a liar, Bryan?" 

"What if I am?" He spat.

Toriel had enough. "I'm suspending you for the rest of the week." Toriel said, filling out the proper forms and making it official over the attendance records.

Bryan slammed his fists on Toriel's desk. "Bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth, Bryan." Toriel said calmly.

"You're just trying to get rid of me like you got rid of my Mom!" Bryan accused.

"Bryan, your mother is being held at the sheriff's office to answer a few questions. If she didn't tell you this, it's not my fault. I didn't press charges against her, so she should've been able to call you." Toriel said calmly.

"I will have Mr. Cruz take you home, please wait by the school bus stop." Toriel said.

Bryan gave her a death glare as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "You Monsters have no right to do this." He sneered before slamming the door.

Toriel sighed and rubbed her temples. "I wish I could just....ugh...that family is such a headache." Toriel groaned before getting back to work.

* * *

Sans was half asleep in his office. His mind kept travelling back to his dream. He didn't know what to do about it, so he kept pushing it away. He'd deal with it later.

He was about to just take a nap when there was a knock on his door.

"Dr. Sans? Are you available?" A child's voice called from outside of the room.

Sans stretched his arms and back before he sat up straight. He pulled himself up to his desk. "Sure am, kid. Come on in." He told the child.

The door opened to reveal a child that had become something of a regular visit to his office. The child was about a year younger than Frisk. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some flame patterns on the sleeves and white shorts. He had sandals on today, since he didn't have P.E. 

"How ya doing Billy?" Sans greeted.

Billy smiled at him. "Good I guess." He said before walking over to the chair in front of Sans.

"So what is it this time? Mother? Brother? Or something else?" Sans asked.

"...I...I want to talk to you about Bryan." Billy said. 

"Brother it is, then." Sans said as he sat up, giving Billy the go ahead.

Billy pulled out his phone and scrolled through his text messages to one he just got not ten minutes ago. He passed it over to Sans.

Sans picked up his phone and looked at the text message. It was from Bryan. It read: "I just got suspended for the rest of the week. It was because that Monster lover bitch snitched. Teach her a lesson for me while I'm gone."

Sans' eye sockets were blank. He sighed and put the phone down. "Sheesh. Your brother's a real menace. No offense." Sans said.

"None taken. Believe me." Billy said as he picked his phone back up and put it away. "I don't know what to do. I'm definitely not going to try and fight Frisk, but I don't know if I should tell anyone about this, I don't want Bryan to be mad at me." Billy said.

"Well. As long as you don't do anything, I won't tell anybody else unless you want me to, kid." Sans told Billy.

Billy smiled at the skeleton. "Thanks, Dr. Sans! You're the best. Before I go, can you help me with one more thing?" Billy asked with a blush.

"Sure kid, what is it?" Sans asked.

"....Teach me how to tie my shoes?" Billy asked sheepishly.

Sans sighed to himself. Did Linda seriously not even teach him how to tie his shoes? "Sure, kid. Knot a problem." Sans jokes, causing the child to giggle a bit.

Sans walked out from his desk and took him through it step by step.

"Thanks Dr. Sans!" Billy said, giving the skeleton a high five. 

"Like I said, kid, not a problem. Be sure to come to me if you want to talk about anything at all. That's what I'm here for." Sans said as Billy walked to the door.

"I will!" Billy said before leaving the office.

Sans walked back to his chair and sat back down. " 'Least one of them is a bright star." Sans said as documented this visit.

* * *

Frisk placed their tray down at their usual table. MK and Shiro had come into the cafeteria a little late, so they were unfortunately still in line.

Chara snickered a bit at this, causing Frisk to roll their eyes. They pulled out a sketchbook and began to idly doodle, not wanting to eat without their friends.

Chara floated above them and peered at their drawing. It was Sans getting a slam dunk in basketball.

 _"Figures."_ The ghost child snorted.

Frisk smiled to themself as they drew it. They heard footsteps approach their table. They kept drawing, assuming it was MK or Shiro.

"Excuse me?" a young child's voice called out.

Frisk looked up to see none other than Billy had come over to their table. "I usually eat with my brother....but he's not here....can...can I eat with you?" Billy asked nervously.

Frisk gave Billy a patient smile and nodded. They pulled out one of the extra chairs for him.

"Thank you!" Billy said before he sat down, placing the tray on the table.

He had some chicken nuggets and fries. A classic. "Hey....listen...I know my brother is really mean to you....I uh....I wanted to apologize to you on his behalf." Billy said.

 _"Sheesh kid. Pretty awkward way to start a conversation._ " Chara said with an eye roll.

Frisk shook their head. 'It's fine.' They signed.

"I'm sorry, Frisk....but...I don't know sign language." Bill admitted.

Frisk tore out a piece of paper and wrote "It's okay, I can just do this." On it.

Billy giggled a bit. "It's okay, you know. I can just stop talking." He said.

'It's not really much of a problem for me to write.' Frisk wrote.

Billy looked unsure. "I don't wanna be a bother." Billy said, looking down.

'You aren't. I promise.' Frisk wrote.

Billy could feel his smile return. "Okay. If you're sure. Well...my brother was suspended for at least the rest of the week, if you haven't heard that already." 

'I don't want to come off as rude, but, I'm glad. I was getting tired of dealing with him. It would be nice to get a small break.' Frisk wrote.

Billy just laughed. "Oh trust me, I get it. I have to live with him!" He said in between his laughing.

Frisk giggled a bit as well. They talked like this with Billy for a few more minutes before eventually MK and Shiro came over to the table.

"Yo Frisk!" MK said as he placed his tray down. "Yo, Billy! Won't your brother get mad at you if you sit with us?" MK asked the younger child.

Billy shook his head. "We don't have to worry about that today. Or for the rest of the week, as a matter of fact. He's been suspended." Billy told MK.

"Yo! That's awesome!" MK said excitedly. "Uh....well I mean...." He sputtered sheepishly once he realized exactly what he said.

"It's fine, Kid, I get it, really. Bryan's a jerk." Billy said as he ate his food.

Shiro came over a few minutes later, waving to everyone. "Hey Frisk, MK. Who's this?" He asked as he sat down next to MK.

"Yo, Shiro!" MK greeted. "This is Billy! He's a year behind us, but he's really cool."

Billy was looking at Shiro with stars in his eyes. "Are you a dragon? I love dragons!" Billy said excitedly.

Shiro smiled at the younger child. "Yes, I am." He said politely.

MK pouted and rolled his eyes. "I'm a dragon to you know?" He huffed playfully.

'Yeah but you breathe ice!' Frisk signed. 

"So?!" MK exclaimed, causing Frisk to laugh.

Billy talked to Shiro about dragon stuff for the next few minutes. Mostly questions about legends he heard about Dragons, he wanted to see if they were true.

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, depending on your stance on the matter, most of them turned out false. Or at the very least highly exaggerated.

The last thing Billy asked was if Shiro could show him his fire breath. "Yeah, sure. But during recess, okay?" Shiro answered.

Billy pouted but accepted these terms. He could be patient if it meant seeing real dragon fire.

'So, Billy. Are you excited for fourth grade, or are you dreading it?' Frisk asked. Shiro and MK were here now, so they would translate for them.

"Um...I guess I'm looking forward to it. I never had multiple different classes before. That's exciting to think about." Billy answered.

'Hopefully you get good teachers next year.' Frisk signed.

"I hope so too." Billy said with a smile.

Shiro ate a few more bites of his packed lunch. "Yeah. Hopefully you don't get Mrs. Anderson."

Frisk and MK looked away at those words, the mood of the table shifted a bit. Billy looked less chipper now, and a little sad.

"What? What did I say?" Shiro asked, looking at everyone with concern.

"Mrs. Anderson...She's....She's my Mom." Billy admitted.

"....Oh....Uh....I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sure she can be nice." Shiro said, waving his hands around nervously.

"No, I understand how mean she is. She doesn't really treat me or my big brother much better. I'm just...embarrassed about the things she does. Those videos going around are always going to be associated with my family now." He groaned.

"Maybe forever with Mrs. Anderson, but definitely not you. People know how nice of a kid you are, Billy!" MK said in his most reassuring tone.

"I guess...." Billy sighed. 

'Chin up, dude. You try just as hard if not harder than everyone else at being a good kid. If you were old enough, I'm sure people would be voting for you to be student council president.' Frisk signed.

"Yeah man. Your cruddy family doesn't describe who you are. You are your own person." Shiro told Billy.

Billy looked at all three of them, a happy smile on his face. He wiped away the tears of joy that were stinging his eyes. "You guys....you have no idea how much that means to me. You guys are awesome!" Billy said happily.

The three older children had varying reactions to those words. They were all mostly just smiles and laughter. 'You're welcome to hang out with us if you want to you know.' Frisk signed.

"Yeah! It'd be fun to have a fourth person in our group! Tag would be way more fun!" MK said excitedly.

 _"If I ever get a body I'm going to be the God of Tag."_ Chara commented, thinking back to the many times they and Asriel messed around when they were still alive.

"You know what? I think I will! I don't care what Bryan or anyone else thinks! You guys are my friends, and I feel happy about that!"

"Awesome!" MK said excitedly.

Shiro patted Billy on the back. "That's the spirit, Billy."

Frisk smiled reassuringly at Billy and gave him two thumbs up. **_" * The fact that you and your friends were able to help another friend feel more confident with himself fills you with determination."_ **Chara said to Frisk.

* * *

Mr. Jones was sitting on a bench on the outside of the campus, watching all the kids run around during recess. He was the chaperone for 1st recess today.

He had been texting for the past few minutes, looking up occasionally to make sure nobody was hurt or was being bullied. About halfway into recess, a child came up to Mr. Jones with a question.

“Hey Mr. Jones?” The child asked.

“Yes, what is it?” The history teacher said, looking up from his phone.

The child pointed over to Frisk and the others. Both Frisk and Billy were watching as Shiro and MK were making their own little light show with Shiro’s flames and MK’s ice.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” The child asked.

Mr. Jones chuckled to himself before he shook his head. “Now I don’t claim to be an expert on the subject, but to my knowledge, Monster Magic doesn’t hurt anyone unless the Monster using the magic wants it to.” He told the child.

“Oh! That’s pretty cool! I’m gonna go see if they’ll let me watch.” The child said before running off.

Mr. Jones smiled as he watched the children play.

‘Now make a heart!’ Frisk signed excitedly.

 _“Could you be any more lame, Frisk?”_ Chara teased with a giggle.

Billy was just as excited as Frisk was to see another fire and ice creation.

“Sure, guys. That sounds easy enough, right MK?” Shiro asked as he stretched out a bit.

MK nodded. “Yeah, sure thing. This’ll be easy.” He said.

MK and Shiro both stood a couple feet apart from each other and took deep breaths.

“Ready?” Shiro asked MK.

“Yo, I was born ready, dude!” MK said with a confident grin.

Shiro grinned back at his friend. “Okay then, let’s do it!” Shiro said as he began building up his magic.

MK followed suit before they both breathed out and shot their respective elements in the air. Frisk and Billy watched with awestruck faces as Shiro’s red stream and MK’s blue stream flew through the air and intertwined together into a heart.

MK and Shiro grinned at their combined creation as it floated there for a few moments before it slowly faded away. Shiro and MK clapped their tails together.

“That was awesome!” Billy exclaimed while Frisk gave them an excited clap.

Both MK and Shiro blushed a bit and looked away. “C-Come on guys. It was nothing.” Shiro said with a small smile.

“Yeah, there was nothing to it, yo!” MK said with a laugh.

Frisk and Billy both laughed at their reactions. Billy seemed to notice something a few seconds later as he cleared his throat.

“Hey guys? I think we have a bit of an audience.” He said as he pointed behind Shiro and MK.

There were a couple of kids around the same age as them sitting down on the grass. “Don’t mind us! We just wanted to watch! I hope that’s okay!” One of them said once she realized they’ve been spotted.

“It’s uh….fine, I guess?” Shiro said.

“Yo, this isn’t some kind of joke, is it?” MK asked. He was a little skeptical.

“Nah, man! We just think the stuff you’re doing is pretty cool looking!” The other child said.

MK swelled his chest up with pride. “Haha! Alright then, do you two have any requests?” MK asked.

“Yeah, I do! Could you combine both of your colors and make a purple smiley face?” The girl asked.

“That’s a bit more complicated than the heart, but it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” Shiro said as he began stretching again.

MK struck a pose. “It’s not a problem at all for us, Nyeh Heh Heh!” MK grinned, his scarf waving in the wind.

Chara snickered at MK’s antics while Frisk gave him a patient smile. Shiro and MK got into position and took deep breaths before spewing out their fire and ice, forcing them to combine into one magical color, purple, the color requested. As it morphed into one, they forced it to take the shape of a smiley face.

Once they were finished, Mk and Shiro needed to catch their breath. All four children watching their little magic show applauded them.

Frisk and Billy spent the rest of recess watching Shiro and MK mess around with their magic.

* * *

A teacher was currently on break and she had decided to spend it by taking a walk along the campus perimeter. She’d be back in time for her next class, so why not enjoy her break. She walked along the fence that lined the forest behind the school. The seasons were starting to change to fall. The leaves were beginning to change colors. Fall was her favorite time of year. Not too hot, not too cold, and the scenery was always beautiful.

She looked toward the main buildings of the school, and then felt her heart sink. She could see black smoke rising from the front of the school.

“Oh shit.” She said as she took off running.

Toriel stood in front of her school’s office, right outside of the parking lot, staring just outside the fence. Undyne was standing next to her, in just as much shock.

“Who could have done this? Did you see anyone on the cameras?” Toriel asked Undyne.

Undyne jammed her hands in her pants pockets and sighed. “Nobody was paying attention to the front of the school when this happened, but I went back through the footage. Some guys in a black truck came in with those things and lined them up before setting them all on fire.” Undyne told Toriel.

The two monsters were staring past the parking lot, just outside of the fence of the school. There were thirty stuffed monster figures planted in the ground, all on fire. 

“What cruel person could have done this in front of a school?! What’s even the point of this?! Was this some kind of message? Or some stupid Joke!?” Toriel growled, getting angrier and angrier the longer she stared at the scene before her.

The woman on break came running through one of the front entrances of the school. She stopped next to Toriel and Undyne and stared at the figures.

She covered her mouth in shock, staring at the scene in disbelief. “Who would do this?” She mumbled.

“Ms Jenkins. I’m sorry to bother you, but could you call the police and have them send a fire truck?” Toriel asked the teacher.

“Of….Of course ma’am. Right away!” Ms. Jenkins said before she ran to the office.

Toriel wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes before she turned away from the scene. Undnye placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m going to find out who did this, Tori. You don’t need to worry.”

“I just...worry that one day things will escalate farther than anybody expects...and the day will come where those won’t be fake Monsters on those posts.” Toriel said darkly.

“Tori...come on...that’s not gonna happen. Not if we have to say anything about it.” Undyne said reassuringly.

“I hope you’re right Undyne, I really do.” Toriel said before she walked away. 

Undyne clenched her fists and stared out at the burning posts one more time. “I’m going to find out who did this and I’m going to kick their asses.” She growled before she too walked away.

* * *

Frisk felt a lot better than they did the other day by the time school was over today. They were ready to walk home when Toriel had called them and told them not to leave until Sans got there, that he’d walk them home from today onward. Frisk was concerned at the tone in their mother’s voice.

“I-Is ever..everything okay?” Frisk said into their phone. They were a little more comfortable with talking if it was over the phone.

“Yes, my child. Something happened earlier, and I’m just concerned about you.” Toriel told them.

“Ok-kay, Mom. Th-Thank you. I’ll wait.” Frisk said as they walked to a nearby bench.

Frisk could feel Toriel’s motherly smile through the phone. “Thank you my child. I love you.” Toriel said happily.

“I love you too, Mom.” Frisk said before the phone call ended.

Chara floated above Frisk. _“Guess it’s time to play the waiting game.”_ They said with a yawn.

‘How do ghosts get tired?’ Frisk asked, signing once again.

Chara shrugged. _“I dunno. Use your imagination. Mmmmmmmmmmagic.”_ They said, wiggling their fingers.

Frisk rolled their eyes and sat back. Hopefully Sans wouldn’t be long and they could just get going. They really wanted to play some video games with Flowey today. The new Smash character was just announced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a kudo or comment or both if you enjoyed!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.


	7. New Week New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for both the wait and the length of this chapter. There was going to be a lot more, but it got cut out due to it just not working out.

Frisk, Flowey, and Chara were watching anime in the living room while the adults were talking about something upstairs.

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Flowey commented. “You got any ideas, Frisk?” He asked the selectively mute human.

Frisk shrugged and shook their head. ‘Maybe it has something to do with why Dunkle Sans is walking me home everyday now.’ They signed.

“Maybe. Probably, if I’m being honest.” Flowey said. “Come on, man! Kick his ass!” He screeched as a fight scene began in the anime they were all watching.

‘Language, Flowey. Do you want Mom to put soap in your mouth?’ Frisk signed in a teasing manner.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah…” He grumbled.

_ “This guy better not die. I just started liking him!”  _ Chara said as the fight scene grew more intense.

Flowey seemed to be distracted with his thoughts after a few minutes. Frisk eventually picked up on it. They poked Flowey’s petals, getting his attention.

“What do you want?” Flowey grunted.

‘You aren’t really paying attention. I know you like this show, so something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?’ Frisk signed, concern written all over their expression.

Flowey sighed and looked down at the ground. “Not really, no. But you’re probably going to pressure me into talking anyway. I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Frisk felt even more concerned now, but relented like they were asked. Chara stared at Flowey after this exchange. They still had mixed feelings about him.

On one hand, he in a way, was their dead brother. On the other hand...he did all those horrible things. Not that they were much better.

They pushed aside that atom bomb of a topic for the time being and focused on the anime. 

  
  


Dinner was ready a couple of hours later. Frisk brought Flowey with them, placing him down next to their seat.

‘Can you eat?’ Frisk asked the flower.

“Sure I guess. Can’t really taste that much, though.” Flowey said, placing his head on the table, popping his lips boredom.

It was a Friday, so it was spaghetti night. Cooked by Papyrus and Toriel. Frisk’s mouth watered when their plate was put in front of them. It smelled so good! Soon, everybody had sat down around the table and had a plate of spaghetti in front of them.

“Oh, greetings Flowery! I did not know you were joining us tonight, otherwise I would have brought an extra plate!” Papyrus said. “There’s more in the kitchen, I can go make you a plate right now if you’d like!” Papyrus said with that smile of his.

“That’s okay...you don’t have to do that for me, I’m not really hungry…” Flowey said.

“Nonsense! I can tell you are feeling down, and there’s nothing like a plate of freshly cooked spaghetti to bring out the joy inside!”

“But I don’t…” Flowey trailed off before he sighed. “Sure. Okay, Papyrus. I’ll have a plate.” He relented.

“Alrighty! I’ll go make you one right away my flowery flower friend!” Papyrus exclaimed before repeatedly backflipping into the kitchen.

Soon enough Flowey had a plate along with everyone else. 

“There we go! Now everybody has some! We’re ready for grace, Lady Asgore!” Papyrus said to Toriel.

“Thank you, Papyrus.” Toriel said before she placed her hands together. Everyone followed suit.   
  
Flowey looked around, wondering why everyone was closing their eyes and putting their hands together. He tried to remember, it had been so long ago since he had once eaten properly with his family. He did recall them doing this. He snickered a bit. Chara was always so impatient, especially when they knew there was chocolate for desert.

Flowey placed his leaves together and closed his eyes. 

After Toriel said grace, everyone began eating their food. Frisk smiled at Flowey and raised a forkful of spaghetti up to him.

“Frisk, I can feed myself you know?” Flowey grumbled.

Frisk pouted at Flowey’s response, but was determined to do this at least once. They gave the flower the best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

Flowey stared down Frisk’s eyes, intent on standing firm on this. Eventually, like everyone else, his will crumbled to the might of Frisk’s puppy dog eyes.

“Ugggghhh! Fine! If it means that much to you, fine! You can do it.” Flowey relented with a small blush. “But only once!” He hissed.

“Wow Flowey, you really... _ rose  _ to the occasion.” Sans quipped.

“SHUT IT TRASH BAG!” Flowey screeched, bouncing angrily in his pot.

Frisk burst into a fit of giggles at this, and in turn, everyone else began laughing.

Flowey’s petals turned red from embarrassment. He fought the smile he could feel forming on his face. “Stop laughing at me!!” he screeched.

Eventually everyone calmed down and went back to eating and their normal conversations with each other.

Frisk brought the forkful of spaghetti back over to Flowey. Flowey rolled his eyes. “Hurry and get it over with!” He hissed as he opened his mouth.

Frisk placed the spaghetti inside Flowey’s mouth and watched as he slurped it off the fork. He began chewing it idly before he froze completely.

‘Flowey? Are you okay?’ Frisk signed in worry.

Flowey’s entire body began shaking, Frisk could see droplets of tears hitting the table in front of him. 

“It...it...It tastes SO GOOOOD!” Flowey cried out. “I CAN TASTE!!!” 

This got everyone’s attention, especially Sans and Alphys’. A soulless being was able to taste food? They shouldn’t be able to feel literally anything at all, yet Flowey was crying tears of joy, loudly exclaiming he could taste.

“Flowey...I take it, that is good news?” Toriel asked gently, unsure of how to react to this.

“I...I...I don’t know! I think so?! I can feel something, at least!!” Flowey said in between his crying. 

He looked at his place of spaghetti and grabbed his fork with a vine. “I MUST HAVE ALL OF THE SPAGHETTI!”

“I’m glad you like it my Flowery Friend! I’ll be sure to make you as much spaghetti as you’d like whenever you need it! All you need to do is ask! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus said proudly.

“YOU ARE SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON PAPYRUS! YOU’RE TOO GREAT FOR THIS WORLD!” Flowey exclaimed before shoveling as much spaghetti as he could into his mouth.

Papyrus blushed and smiled brightly. “Wowie, you’re far too kind!” Papyrus said with his trademark laugh.

The rest of dinner was spent with everyone conversing with each other while happily eating their spaghetti.

A few hours later, It was time for Frisk to go to bed. They headed up to their room and went inside. They placed Flowey on the desk before they began getting ready for bed.

Flowey and Chara both looked away from Frisk as they changed into their pajamas. “Sheesh, Frisk. You could just go into the bathroom.” Flowey grumbled.

Frisk shrugged. ‘It’s not a big deal to me. Plus Chara would follow me anyway.’ Frisk signed.

Chara began to sputter while Flowey laughed his ass off. He could sense the ghost child’s embarrassment.

Frisk got into bed and pulled the covers over them. ‘Good night.’ They signed to both Flowey and Chara.

“Good night Frisk.” Flowey said as he looked out the window.

_ “Good night.”  _ Chara said before they faded away.

  
  


* * *

The following Monday came rather quickly. Too quick in Frisk’s opinion. Today Bryan and Mrs. Anderson were both coming back to school. There was no doubt in Frisk’s mind that they were going to start some kind of trouble.

As Frisk brushed their teeth, they contemplated on how they should deal with it if Bryan tried to fight them again.

_ “Punch him in his annoying face.”  _ Chara said as they appeared in the mirror.

Frisk rolled their eyes and continued brushing their teeth. Once they were done they washed the toothbrush and placed it it’s cup. They washed their hands and dried them off before they finally left their bathroom.

_ “At least don’t just stand there and take it again!”  _ Chara said.

Frisk turned to look at them. ‘I’m not going to. If he tries to fight me, I’m going to defend myself.’ Frisk signed

Chara sighed in relief at those words.  _ “Good.”  _ They grumbled.

They went back downstairs and found Sans watching tv on the couch. Frisk shrugged to themself and joined him, laying on top of him.

“Heh. Heya kid.” Sans greeted. 

‘Good morning’ Frisk signed. They were pretty unenthusiastic about what today had in store.

“Ya got the Mondays, huh?” Sans asked as he began flipping through tv channels.

Frisk grumbled and shifted their position to a more comfortable one. 

“Ya know I’m not a pillow, right?” Sans said with a chuckle.

‘Yes you are!’ Frisk signed, which got him to full out laugh.

“Alright then. Guess I’m a pillow today.” Sans shrugged.

Sans eventually found a decent show on and left the tv on that channel. It was clear to him that Frisk didn’t want to go to school today because of Linda and Bryan, but he didn’t want to bring that conversation up unless Frisk did first.

Sans’ phone began buzzing after a few minutes of the two of them just laying there watching cartoons.

He dug it out of his jacket pocket and turned the lock screen on. He saw that it was a text from Toriel. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

“Huh. Hey kid, I got some...news, for you. Don’t know if I would say this is good news or bad news, you’d probably like it.” Sans said.

Frisk looked up at him with a curious expression.

“Tori wants you to take Flowey with you to school from now on.” Sans told the kid.

Their demeanor immediately brightened up. ‘I say that’s pretty good news!’ Frisk signed. ‘It’ll be good for him to get out of the house. He needs some social practice anyway!’ They signed.

“Hopefully he doesn’t riddle some little jerks full of his pellets.” Sans said.

‘Don’t worry! I’ll be careful with him!’ Frisk signed back.

“Eh, Sure kid. I don’t really see why not. He’s been a good little weed lately.” Sans shrugged.

Frisk nodded and gave him a quick hug. They then ran back upstairs, coming down a few minutes later holding Flowey.

“Now remember Frisk. If Bryan or any other of those little shi….brats….mess with you…. **plant me at the playground.”** Flowey said with a smile.

“Flowey no…” Frisk spoke, as their hands were full with Flowey’s pot.

**_“FLOWEY YESSSSSSSSS!”_ ** Flowey hissed, bouncing in Frisk’s arms.

“Ready to go kid?” Sans asked, diffusing the situation before it escalated any further.

Frisk nodded before whispering into Flowey’s….uh….petals.

“Do I have to…?” Flowey groaned.

Frisk nodded sternly. Flowey rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. “Fine...Sans? Thank you for taking Frisk and by extension me to and from school from now on.” Flowey said.

“No problem... _ bud. _ ” Sans said with a wink.

“....I’m beginning to enjoy your puns and that is terrifying.” Flowey grumbled.

Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand and walked to the front door of the house. “I know a shortcut to the school.” Sans told Frisk and Flowey.

Sans opened the door...which led to the entrance to the school. “Fast Shortcut, huh?” Sans said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is exploding! Thank you all! 250 hits and over 30 kudos?! Oh my goodness!
> 
> This story is growing so fast :>


	8. Flowey Has School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey has his first day of school

First hour was back to it’s regularly scheduled hell with the she demon Linda Anderson back. It seemed like Toriel had a talk with her earlier in the morning, because she was going out of her way to try and avoid Frisk. She was even keeping back her foul language when teaching, which was very surprising to most of the kids. None of them believed that she’d make it the rest of the year, however.

They all knew principal Toriel was just waiting for her to give her an excuse to fire her, and that was probably the reason she was doing her best to stay in her lane.

Flowey was helping both Frisk and Shiro out with their work. It turns out, he was REALLY smart and knowledgeable. Guess that’s what happens when you have an endless amount of time to do literally anything. He read just about every single book he could get his leaves on.

“Alright so you need to write a book report on a book that you choose. Which book did you pick?” Flowey asked Shiro and Frisk.

‘I picked the first Percy Jackson.’ Frisk signed.

“I chose The Tale of The Hammer of Justice.” Shiro told the flower.

Frisk felt pretty good about their schoolwork. Not only did they have Chara tutoring them sometimes at recess, but now they had Flowey. It seemed silly that Frisk hadn’t asked Flowey about this kind of thing before. They should have figured that he’d have known a lot of things.

“Okay since you’re in AP reading, and this is fourth grade, I think we should shoot for a sixth grade level book report. I’ll help you both through any errors and things you have, but I’m not gonna do it for you, that’d defeat the purpose.” Flowey said.

“You’re a surprisingly good and responsible tutor, Flowey.” Shiro commented.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “I guess. Now finish your damn books. You both only have one chapter left.”

Linda was grinding her teeth. She had told the class ‘No Talking’. Yet that stupid plant was talking to the lizard and the freak. It was like they were doing it just to antagonize her! Not to mention she could hear other students talking to each other in hushed voices.

After a few more minutes of Flowey talking to Frisk and Shiro, Linda was fed up. She looked up from her desk and cleared her throat.

“Why do I hear talking?!” She demanded, expecting that to get everyone to be quiet. 

Flowey looked her right in the eye with a big wide smile. “BECAUSE YOU HAVE EARS YOU DUMBASS BITCH!” He shouted at Linda.

Most of the students in the classroom erupted into laughter at the outburst, while Linda seethed with rage.

She slammed her desk and stood up, she looked like she was gonna cuss out Flowey.

“Oh, Mrs. Anderson, you wouldn’t want Toriel to hear about you having another tantrum so soon after she let you keep your job, would you~?” Flowey said in a sing-song voice.

Linda grinded her teeth together before she let out an angry growl as she sat back down.

“I thought so, bitch.” Flowey said with the same cheery smile he had since this had begun.

Linda did her best to ignore the flower and just began doing work on her computer.

Flowey took a deep breath before he turned back to Frisk and Shiro. “Now where were we?” He said with an actual smile.

Frisk sighed before they all got back to work.

* * *

“Frisk, the answer is thirty nine!” Flowey hissed.

Frisk quickly redid the math to the problem in their head one more time before nodding in agreement. They were now in their third hour, which was math. They hated this class. First of all, their teacher was a jerk.

His name was Mr. Williams. He was an older man who had problems dealing with people that weren’t...of a certain skin tone. He usually kept himself well mannered with kids, but they could tell he didn’t like some of them. It was really bad with Monsters. But he tries not to cause scenes, so he wasn’t as bad as Mrs. Anderson.

Flowey watched Frisk as they filled out the sheet of equations before them. He would tell Frisk which problems they got wrong usually just by saying “Wrong.”

Frisk would mark each problem they got wrong and would move onto the next problem. They did this until they finished the sheet.

‘Why didn’t you wait until I finished with them all for question seven?’ Frisk signed to Flowey.

“Because that one was so obviouuuus!” Flowey groaned. 

‘But they all are obvious to you.’ Frisk signed.

“That one should have been obvious even to you!” Flowey hissed.

Frisk rolled their eyes and went about fixing their work, Flowey helping where he needed to. Once Flowey told Frisk that they got every problem right, they turned it into Mr. Williams.

* * *

Frisk placed Flowey on their lunch table. They were first yet again. They had two trays with them today, one for them and one for Flowey.

Flowey had chosen the spaghetti, which wasn’t all that shocking. Frisk got a slice of pizza.

‘Do you want me to feed you again Flowey?’ Frisk asked the flower.

Flower grumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes. “Like I told you last night you nimrod, I can eat just fine on my own!” Flowey hissed.

Frisk pouted a little. ‘Come on, it’ll be cute~!’ they signed.

“It’ll be embarrassing.” Flowey grunted.

‘Please?’

Flowey shut his eyes as he growled to himself. “Ugh! Fine! If only to get you to stop pestering me about it! But this will not be a regular thing!” Flowey shouted.

Frisk’s only response was giggling. They fed Flowey forkful after forkful of his spaghetti.

“Ngh. This is okay. I’m glad I can still taste it, but it’s…..bland? It’s nothing like Papyrus’s Spaghetti.” Flowey commented before he swallowed.

‘Most cafeteria food is worse than ours. Some of their food is actually pretty good. Spaghetti is not one of them, however. Next time? I’d go for the chicken and fries.’ Frisk signed.

“Noted.” Flowey said before he was fed another forkful of spaghetti.

As Frisk fed Flowey, they looked around the cafeteria to see if they could find MK and Shiro. No such luck. They did however notice a couple of mean looking kids heading towards their table. They were a grade higher than them. Frisk sighed and decided to focus on feeding Flowey.

The two kids slammed their trays down on the table, startling Frisk and annoying Flowey.

“Weird ass pet you got there, freak.” One of them said.

Frisk ignored them and tried to feed Flowey again, but he was suddenly uninterested in eating. 

“I’m not a pet, idiot.” Flowey spat.

Both kids laughed at him. “Wow! You taught it how to talk, I’m impressed, Freak! Even more impressed because you can’t even talk, yourself!” 

‘I can talk, Jordan! I just prefer to use sign language!’ Frisk signed.

Jordan just laughed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that flinging around of your hands is supposed to mean. Use your words.” He said.

“Hey, why don’t you leave them alone, you jerk.” Flowey said, turning to face them both.

“Why don’t you shut up and sit there like a good little flower  _ pet  _ .” The other child said. “You monsters have no respect.”

“Hello, Mr. kettle. I’m Mr. pot. I hate to break this to you. But I think you might be black.” Flowey growled.

The kid just scoffed. “My name is Mike and I’m white you colorblind flower. Now do what we told you to before you lose a few petals.” Mike growled, glaring at Flowey in his attempt to be threatening.

Frisk was very concerned now. ‘Flowey...don’t…’

Flowey was nowhere near as powerful as he was even before he stole a single one of those souls. But he still was quite capable of killing both of these kids if he wanted to.

“I’d like to see you try. But I’m guessing you’re bit...lacking in the brain department. I’m not sure you’d figure out how.” Flowey said.

“...wha?” Mike said in confusion.

Flowey began giggling at Mike’s hushed exclamation of confusion. “Thanks for proving my point! Here, let me put it in simple terms for you to understand.” Flowey said before smiling brightly.

“I’m calling both of you stupid. Dumb. Idiots. Dumbasses. I could probably think of a few more words from here, but you’re both probably too stupid to know precisely what they mean.” Flowey said.

Mike and Jordan both reached over to Flowey, intent on ripping him apart. They were stopped in their tracks when vines wrapped around their arms and throats.

“Golly. You two really ARE idiots.” Flowey chuckled. “You’re lucky that my sibling Frisk is against violence. If they weren’t, well…” Flowey trailed off before he grew, his head stretching further out of his pot and over Mike and Jordan.

**“Public place or not, I’d tear you both apart limb by limb. Maybe get a little creative and try and make art out of the pieces of your bodies.”** Flowey said in a demonic voice.

Mike and Jordan just responded with terrified babbling.

**“I’m going to let you both leave intact, but I’m not doing so without punishing you since it’s clear your parents won’t do their jobs.”** Flowey said before giggling creepily.

He spun them around...and proceeded to give them both atomic wedgies in front of the entire cafeteria. He then shoved them yards away into the now laughing crowd.

He shrunk back down to his normal size and looked at Frisk. “...Was that...good?” He asked.

Frisk gave him a look before giggling. ‘Well, it was funny. And you didn’t hurt them, physically anyway, so I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re asking.’ They signed.

Flowey smiled at them, genuinely. “...Think you could keep feeding me?” He asked.

Frisk smiled back at Flowey and got their fork ready. ‘Of course, bro.’ They signed.

A few minutes later MK and Shiro arrived. Their class had to stay a little late because of a fight that broke out.

Frisk was eager to introduce them to Flowey, who was immediately interested in meeting Frisk’s friends.

Flowey immediately told them how Frisk was picked on by Mike and Jordan and what he did to them.

He got a high five from Shiro and a shower of praise from MK. Both of which made Flowey blush and laugh.

All in all, the kids had a good lunch today.

  
  


* * *

  
  


During recess, Frisk sat under a tree with Flowey. Away from the playground and away from the other students.

Frisk tapped Flowey’s petals, getting the flower’s attention. “What is it, Frisk?” He asked.

‘Why do so many people, especially other children, hate me so much?’ Frisk asked Flowey.

Flowey looked away at the ground. “You have to ask ME that?” Flowey huffed.

He turned back to Frisk with a sigh. “Look, Frisk. I don’t have all the answers. I’m probably the last person you should ask that kind of question. Isn’t the skelepun the school’s guidance counselor?” Flowey pointed out.

Frisk sighed and just gave the flower a shrug. ‘...I…’ Frisk began signing, but didn’t continue for a few moments. ‘I don’t want to worry him or the others. I just want to figure out why, maybe I can get them to stop.’ Frisk signed.

Flowey looked Frisk in the eye before sighing. “I doubt humans will get much better. The only part of that question I think I can answer is why other children don’t like you. That would be because either their parents are teaching them to hate you and monsters, or they’re jealous of you.” Flowey told the human.

‘Why would anybody be jealous of me? ’ Frisk asked.

Flowey chuckled a little at the question. “Seriously, Frisk?” Flowey grinned. “There are a lot of reasons why.”

Frisk look like they were unconvinced.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “For starters, you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Human or Monster. You’re ten years old and you’ve already accomplished way more than most people have or will accomplish in their entire lives. And despite how much people pick on you, you don’t let it get you. You never get angry at them, you always will try to choose forgiveness. That takes real strength.” Flowey told the human.

“I’m a prime example of your strength, Frisk. If you gave up on me, I wouldn’t be here telling you all this.”

Frisk picked up Flowey’s pot and hugged him. “....Thank you.” Frisk spoke, trying to contain their tears.

Flowey wrapped his vines around Frisk, reciprocating their hug. “...Frisk, your tears are really salty and kind of hurt.” Flowey said as he felt his roots soak them up.

“Sorry.” 

They pulled away a moment later, Flowey coughing a bit. Frisk took him out of the pot and planted him in the ground. 

‘Feel better?’ Frisk asked, signing again.

“Yeah...thanks, Frisk. Mind if I stay here until recess is over?” Flowy said as he stretched out his roots.

‘Not at all, Flowey. Not at all.’ Frisk signed.

Flowey gave the human a small genuine smile. “Thank you, Frisk.” Flowey said sincerely.

Frisk smiled back at Flowey and ruffled his petals. ‘No problem, Flowey.’ 

* * *

Frisk had Flowey on their desk, they were both paying attention to Mr. Jones’ lecture. It was about George Washington, the first president of the United States.

It was clear to Frisk that Flowey was extremely bored and almost...bothered.

A few minutes into Mr. Jones’ lecture, Flowey surprised Frisk by raising his leaf to ask a question. They had expected him to just ignore everything, but he had surprised them multiple times already today.

“Yes Flowey?” Mr. Jones said.

Flowey lowered his leaf. “Mr. Jones...why don’t you have anything on Monster History?” The flower asked.

Mr. Jones clapped his hands together. “Well...we still don’t know everything there is about Monsters, so I don’t think it’s my place to really teach that.” He answered.

Flowey’s eyes narrowed. “But Ms. Toriel, the principal, your boss, has told you plenty and has given you books.” 

“And I told her I’d rather if a Monster teaches Monster History.” Mr. Jones said.

Flowey just grunted at that answer. “So you’re uncomfortable with teaching a topic about Monsters?” Flowey asked.

Mr. Jones sighed. “Yes, but not because of personal reasons as you might think. It’s solely because I don’t feel like I’d do a very good job at it.” He told the flower sincerely.

Flowey grunted again, that answer was satisfying. Mr. Jones sighed in relief. “If that’s all, may I get back to teaching, Flowey?” Mr. Jones asked.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, keep teaching about Washington.” He said in a clearly annoyed tone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Frisk was carrying Flowey in their backpack as they walked. They were heading for the front of the school, because it was time to go home. Seventh hour had just ended, and they were both pretty tired.

As they rounded the corner, Frisk saw Sans standing in front of the doors. “Hey kid.” He greeted. 

Frisk waved at the skeleton with a smile. ‘Thought I’d have to find you in the sea of students and parents.’ They signed.

Sans chuckled at that statement. “Nah. Thought I’d come find you and the flower today. We’re taking a shortcut, too.”

Frisk grew a bright happy smile and bounced excitedly. They always loved taking Sans’ shortcuts. They were also so thrilling to them.

Flowey could feel that there was something wrong and gave Sans a look that clearly stated that he wanted an explanation. Sans nodded, saying he’d give him one later.

The skeleton held his hand out to Frisk. “Ready to go kids?” He asked both Frisk and Flowey.

Frisk nodded eagerly while Flowey grumbled. “Yeah yeah...let’s just go.”

Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand and walked to the nearest door. He turned the knob and opened it, revealing the entrance to their house. He stepped inside and closed the door.

“Home sweet home kids.”

“Hey Frisk, mind leaving me with Sans for a bit?” Flowey asked Frisk.

Frisk shrugged and took him out of their bag and handed him to Sans. 

“Thank you Frisk.” Flowey said.

Frisk gave him a thumbs up before they ran upstairs. Flowey turned his attention to the skeleton. “Okay, tell me what’s going on.”

Sans walked over to the couch and sat down, placing Flowey on the coffee table. “There were a few vans that kept driving by the school all day. They had Anti Monster Propaganda all over their vans.” Sans told Flowey.

“I think they were planning to do something to Frisk.” Sans told the flower. 

Flowey was listening intently now. “Do you think they were with the Anti Monster Congrative?” He asked.

Sans shook his head. “They weren’t that sophisticated. But I’m pretty sure there have been sightings of members of that and many other anti monster groups all over Ebott lately.”

Flowey groaned in annoyance. “Do you really think any of them would actually try to do something to Frisk?”

Sans nodded grimly. “Especially the A.M.C. Those guys will do just about anything.” 

“...Asgore or Toriel or whoever is the leader of the Monsters now really needs to reinstate the Royal Guard.” Flowey said.

Sans nodded in agreement. “Yeah I know. Things are looking like they’re gonna get really dangerous very fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap baskets. In the time it took me to write chapter eight, This story reached almost four hundred hits and over forty kudos. 
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story :D


End file.
